Imaginary Assassin: Original
by Dokugin
Summary: Rewrite Up! Naruto Uzumaki was taken at birth by the Shinigami, instead of the Fourth Hokage. He is trained by the Shinigami to eliminate those who stand in the way of Life and Death. With his skills in hand, he becomes the Imaginary Assassin.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Well, this is my second attempt at writing a fanfic. I'll be finishing up Grey Moon Howling Chapter 3 as soon as I finish Chapter 1 of this. It got in my head and won't get out, just like the other fic. I might know where this goes, I might not. So, I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary: At the Nine-Tailed Fox's sealing, the ****Yondaime Hokage's life was not taken. Instead, it was Naruto Uzumaki's. He is taken by the Shinigami to be trained as one of his soldiers, beings who transcend Life and Death. It is there he gains the name,** **Arimoshinai** **no Kyoushu, the Imaginary Assassin. I think… I'm not really sure. If anyone knows a good translator thing, please tell me.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I have no intention of owning a man. That would be kinda awkward.

As a note, I wrote this in two hours with many breaks in between. If there are any mistakes, please tell me. Also, keep in mind, the Prologue must suck for the rest of the Story to seem Good.

* * *

Chapter 1:Prologue… Because Every Story Needs One 

It ran on. The fox was at least 100 feet tall, and with nine tails, it was a sight to behold. It's eyes were a red, with veins running around it. The fox lifted one of its tails and brought it down. It crashed into the ground and brought with it an earthquake that shook the ground beneath the shinobi's feet.

The fox had attacked not one hour ago. Already it had destroyed half of the forest surrounding Konoha and was attacking the outer walls.

The force of the fox's tail impacting the ground caused the wall to crumble. With a single leap, it was inside Kohnoha.

They had immediately assembled all their military forces and nothing could stop the great beast. The samurai the Damiyo had sent were nothing against the beast. They could do nothing with their swords to hinder the beast. Those that tried to slash at the fox's legs were blown away in a hellish red glow when their swords touched the beast.

The shinobi were not doing much better. The Aburame clan had sent all their available kikaichu against the beast, but they had all been burnt to a crisp. The Yamanaka had no luck either. The beast's mind was too old and complex for them to manipulate. They, like the Aburame clan, had started attacking with jutsu's. The Uchiha and Hyuga clans dojutsu's were no use against the beast's might, and everything they tried could not stop the beast. The Nara and Akimichi were having better luck than the rest of the clan's. With the combined forces of the Nara clan, they were able to use their clan jutsu to slow the beast down. They wouldn't hold on for much longer though. The Akimichi were enlarging themselves to half the Demon's height, and using all their strength to attack, and their efforts were showing. The fox was held back long enough for the Yondaime Hokage to show.

"Sensei!" a fifteen year old Hatake Kakashi yelled. He had his Sharingan revealed. He was bloody and dirty, having helped his teammate Rin carry bodies on and off the field. He and every other ninja smiled as the Yondaime approached.

'We're going to win this battle for sure now,' was the same thought on all their minds. The smiles were quickly wiped off their faces however, when they looked at the Yondaime's face. His face was grave, and a fierce look of determination was on his face.

"Sensei? What are you going to do?" Kakashi worriedly said. He knew that when a look of determination was on his sensei's face, the consequences would be bad. The last time he had seen his sensei this determined was when Obito had died and he had gone on alone to face the Iwa nin. He had slaughtered them all and had thus earned the eternal hatred of Iwa.

He ignored Kakshi's question and strode forward. Kakashi ran up to his sensei, but someone had kept a hold on him.

"Jiraiya-sama?" questioned Kakashi. The toad hermit stood there, along with his sensei the Third Hokage.

"We have to let the brat do this." Jiraiya said solemnly. He was watching his former student and friend as he was about to sacrifice his life for his village.

* * *

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" the Yondaime yelled as he slammed his palm into the ground.

"Arashi-san, how are you today?" asked the giant toad. The Yondaime was standing on the toad's head, with a bundle in his arms.

"We have to make this quick, Gamabunta-san. The fox is already at the gates." and it was true. Despite the previous efforts of the Konoha nin, they were not able to fully stop the beast's charge.

"I understand." With a single leap, the toad king leapt over and in front of demon fox. He drew his giant Yakuza sword and made a single slash at the fox. The fox dodged it and flung a tail headed straight for Gamabunta. The toad jumped high into the air and the Yondaime only stayed on because he had used chakra to stick to the toad's head.

He placed the bundle that was in his arms onto the top of the toad's head. The blanket around it shifted slightly to reveal an unruly mop of blonde hair.

He sighed wistfully as he looked down at his son. It had only been an hour ago, exactly when the demon had attacked, that he had been born. Still, his son had an unruly mop of blonde hair on his head. He sighed once more, as took out a drawing utensil and drew the Shiki Fujin onto his son's naval. His wife was still in the hospital, recovering from giving birth to their twins.

He had chosen to use his son Naruto, instead of his other son Ryoma because Naruto was the one that had come out silent. Naruto had come first, oddly silent as he exited his mother. Then came Ryoma, who was crying loudly and thrashing madly.

He did his seals blindingly fast, going through 5 of them every second. He went through 30 seals before he stopped. When he was finished, behind him came the apparition of the Shinigami.

* * *

'Damn human!' thought the Shinigami madly. 'How the hell am I supposed to explain to the other gods that I was forced out here!'

* * *

The Shinigami was waving his hands madly. Arashi just thought that he was trying to look ghostly and scary.

He called out, "Shinigami-sama. Please, seal this beast into this boy and take my life as payment!"

The Shinigami nodded for a second, then reached out with an arm and stuck it inside the Kyubi.

It howled and went rigid. Those that were watching stared in awe. The Shinigami was standing behind the Yondaime, with an arm stuck inside the Kyubi.

Suddenly, it pulled something out of the Kyubi. Everyone, including the Yondaime, was staring at shock at the Shinigami.

When the Death God had pulled its arm out, the Kyubi had shrunk unto itself, a vortex forming at the middle of the beast. It sucked in all of the Kyubi, and created huge gusts of wind, that caused some shinobi and samurai to be blown away. Then it stuck the other arm it had into the boy in Arashi's arms. All throughout this exchange, the boy had stayed silent. It had not made a sound, nor did it move much. Then it stuck the other arm, the one that held the soul of the Kyubi, who was howling, into the boy's naval, where the seal Arashi had placed onto the boy.

"Wait a minute!" Arashi yelled over the huge gusts of wind that were still raging, "You're not supposed to take him! I'm the one that summoned you!"

'All the more reason not to take you.' thought the Shinigami. 'Your ass made me come out here, when I'm not allowed to interfere in the mortal realms.

"I am taking this boy, and the fox that now resides within him, with me." The Shinigami said in a loud booming voice.

"NO!" Arashi cried out, over the still raging winds. "Take me instead! I'm the one that brought you out here!"

"You're not the one the fox is sealed into." and with that, the Shinigami left. The winds died down, and the shinobi and people of Konoha surveyed the damage. In the Death God and Kyubi's wake, they left a huge clearing where a hundreds of trees were blown back, looking as if something had sat there then got back up.

The Kyubi had created a whole in the outer wall. The Demon Fox had also killed over one third of Konoha's active shinobi forces, and had almost destroyed most of the Damiyo's samurai army. Out of the original hundred thousand the Damiyo had sent, only fifty thousand remained. That meant over half of the samurai had lost their lives against the Demon Fox. Most of the forest was completely decimated.

Everyone slowly walked back into Konoha. They walked through the streets, battle weary and a little bit in awe at what they had seen. Only a few people were left, helping to tend to the injured.

The Yondaime was leaning against a tree in shock and exhaustion. He had used most of his chakra to summon the Shinigami, and he had one of his sons.

'It might take years for Konoha to recover.' Arashi mentally said. Gamabunta had gone back and he was left alone on the battle field.

Over and over in his mind replayed the same image of the Shinigami taking away his son.

Kakashi, the Third Hokage, and Jiraiya walked up to tree the Yondaime leaned against.

They stood there in silence for a few moments none of them knowing what to say. The current Hokage's shoulders were slumped, his breath a little ragged. It was Jiraiya who broke the silence first, "You did good, gaki."

The Yondaime slowly whispered, "I didn't do good. The Shinigami was suppoed to take me, not Naruto."

"Maybe it was for the best." the Third Hokage slowly said, as if thinking it out while saying it.

"What do you mean it was for the best, Sandaime-sama?!" yelled out Kakashi, half in shock and the other in puzzlement.

"If you think about it, it does." said the Yondaime, speaking for the first time since the Shinigami had sealed the Demon Fox.

"What do you mean?" shouted Kakashi. His gaze turned and now rested on his former sensei. Where there was once a look of depression on his face, there was more of hope on it now.

"He means," began Jiraiya, "That with the Arashi's help, we can help rebuild Konoha back to it's former glory."

* * *

It had been a week since the Kyubi attack. The Yondaime had allowed everyone some time to recover from the Kyubi's attack, and now, they were ready to begin rebuilding their lives.

"Citizens of Konoha!" Arashi said. Beside him were his wife, Haruhei Uchiha, with their week old son in her arms. He was crying and flaying his arms wildly in the air, despite Haruhei's best efforts to calm him. "Today we begin rebuilding Konoha, a week after the attack instigated by the Nine-Tailed Fox." many of the citizens of Konoha spat on the ground at this. Everyone in the Fire country had been affected by this. Some lost business, others lost lives. "For now though, I ask we take a moment of silence to remember our comrades who have fallen in battle."

All present fell silent, offering their prayers up to the Heavens. Then they got started on what promised to be a long period of recuperation.

* * *

"You know you can't directly interfere with the lives of mortals, Shinigami-san." Kami said. Immediately when the Shinigami had left the Immoral Plane, they had felt it.

"It wasn't my choice, Kami-san. A foolish mortal summoned me there to help. I could not leave until my purpose for my summoning was completed." The Shinigami said. In his arms he held a sleeping boy. On his face were six whisker marks, three on each side of his cheeks. The boy's hair was a dull blonde, which made it look white. On the boy's stomach was a seal, the very one that the Shinigami had been called into Mortal Plane for.

"Who is the boy then? I sense he is mortal, and you know the rules. No mortals unless they are one of the Senmin are allowed onto the Immortal Plane." Kami said. None of the other Gods knew, as he was the lord of the living, and he knew when someone had left or entered the mortal plane.

"I have chosen the boy, Kami-san." The Shinigami stated in a simple tone.

"This is preposterous!" bellowed Kami, "No god has ever chosen a child to become one of the Senmin. I will not allow it!"

"That is because the other gods believe that a child cannot pass through the planes of the Dead and Living." the Shinigami said, watching the boy who had just woken up. He was watching with apathetic eyes, eyes that were a sharp blue the color of the sky. When you looked at his eyes from a certain view however, they changed to a deep red. From the Kyubi's influence, probably.

"And for good reason. A child's mind cannot possibly take the strain from being one of the Senmin." chastised Kami, "They're too young."

"You'd be surprised what a child's mind can take. Furthermore," he held the baby up, "I will personally be training the boy."

Kami sighed. The Death God seemed to be unusually persistent today. Maybe he was growing a little soft? "Fine. Take the boy and train him, but I suggest you do so well."

He left his words hanging cryptically.

"I will train the boy well. In fact, I'll train him to be one of the best Senmin ever."

Thus, the Arimoshinai no Kyoushu was born.

* * *

That was my second attempt at writing a fanfic. I'll try to use Japanese names for things, but I won't use it full time. My knowledge of Japanese is mostly gotten from watching Anime. That means the knowledge I have of the language is VERY SMALL. 

Here's a glossary for those of you that can't read Japanese, like me.

Senmin- chosen people

Arimoshinai no Kyoushu- Imaginary Assassin

Kyubi no Yoko- Nine Tailed Demon Fox, I think…

Shinigami- Death God

Kami- God…I guess

Tell me if there are any mistakes, and thank you for reading.

Word Count: 2,450

Total pages: 6


	2. Chapter 2: Shinigami's Orders

**Well, here's Chapter 2.**

**Thanks for all who reviewed, and thank you to who read. **

**This story seems easier to write than ****Grey Moon Howling**** so don't hold your breath for another update in the next few days.**

**Yes there will be a pairing…as soon as I figure it out. Just put who you want and I'll think about it.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Shinigami's Orders

He raised his obsidian colored blade above the ninja's neck.

"W-W-Wait!" cried out hopeless ninja. He stared out at the deceased corpses of his comrades on the floor. This man had seemingly appeared out of the night. When they asked him who the hell he was, he had said nothing. Seeing him keep his silence, they had attacked him. It had all gone to shit afterwards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback… Whoo Hoo…

"…and then he kicked the guy right straight into a bottomless pit!" yelled the drunk ninja, Vega. It was another endless day at one the "HIS" outposts, and they were passing the time by telling stories and staying inside where it was warm and dry, instead of outside, which was cold and wet.

They were at war with another country, a war they were all sure they would win. Their side, which consisted of them, Kumo, and Iwa, against Konoha, Suna, and Kiri. They had more ninja and more samurai. They also had the advantage of having hired mercenaries. The other side had all the legendary names though, but they had the numbers. Not even legends can stand being outnumbered 10 to 1 every time. Their side had one all the decisive battles in the war so far, and their opponents had won every minor battle. Granted there were more minor battles than decisive battles, but that was they were called minor battles. They didn't count as much as the decisive ones.

They all laughed at Vega's story and his antics. He was swaggering around the room, swinging his arms like a gorilla. In one hand he held an empty bottle, signifying he was drunk. He wasn't the only drunk one, but he was the only drunk one that was supposed to be on guard duty.

It was cold and wet outside, due to the rainstorm that was currently raging and battering the walls of the Barracks. Some of the guards were outside, waiting for any signs of intruders. They were the 'dutiful ones'. There were twenty-five ninja stationed at the outpost, and most of them were Chunin level. Another one hundred people were also at the outpost, consisting of ronin and hired mercenaries. The dutiful ones, the ones standing outside on the walls and around the grounds, were the Jonin and some ronin, standing in the low temperature and heavy precipitation. Vega should have been one of those on guard duty, but he had staggered in, water dripping off of him with each step he took. He had thrown his coat over onto his bunk and had shaken himself of the water still hanging off him. He then started complaining loudly about how 'cold and freaking insane' it was outside.

He had come inside to warm himself and said he had just the thing.

Vega had pulled out two storage scrolls, popular among those who needed storage space. Some other ninja just looked at him and smiled. When one of the ronin asked what they did, all ninja present smiled, especially Vega. He unrolled each scroll with one hand and bit his other hand on the thumb. He ran his thumb over the seals on the scrolls, smearing his blood over them and activating them with his chakra. A loud popping sound filled the air and echoed off the walls of the Barracks, the ones everyone stationed at the outpost used, and puffs of smoke filled the space where the scrolls had once been. The hired mercenaries and ronin all stared in awe at the spectacle. They had never seen anything like it before, despite having fought with the ninja once before.

Their looks of awe turned into wide grins at what they was now occupying the space where the scrolls had once laid. The ninja just smirked and thought, 'Typical Vega'. There, in front of them all, were twenty barrels of sake and other liquor.

Vega then simply said, "Let the party begin." They all gave a loud chorus of 'Hurrahs' and started in on the barrels.

When they had started, there was twenty barrels. Now only one remained. Currently, Vega and a Chunin named Fodder were playing an extreme game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to decide who got the barrel.

"Rock, Paper Scissors!" they both said simultaneously, in their drunken stupors. They each showed each other their hands. Vega had his hand flat out on his palm while Fodder had his hand balled into his fist. Vega bellowed out, "Gwhahaha! Looks like you lose, gaki." and with that, he picked up the barrel with one hand and tipped all its contents into his mouth, some of it spilling over his chin and onto the floor.

"Stupid game," muttered Fodder, "Rock should have ripped through that weak paper." He walked off to sit by his bunk, right next to the Barrack doors. The Barrack itself was just a large chamber. Its main door was ten feet high, and there were some other doors that lead out into the courtyard. The guards performed their duty around it and on top of the outer wall. There was a kitchen, but they ate all their meals in the Barracks.

"Hey Vega!" one of the samurai called out, "Aren't you supposed to be on guard duty?"

"Guard duty?" cried out Vega incredulously. He had just finished his "drink" and was now acting walking around the room with his drunken stagger. "Why would any one be on guard duty? We're on top of a freaking mountain!"

They had all just begun to laugh, when the Barrack doors burst open, letting in the cold of the night and the water from the rain. Had they all been sober, they would have immediately attacked. They were not though, and they all just stared.

Fodder called out to the person standing outside, "Oi! If you're coming in, don't use that door. You'll let in all the cold!"

The figure in the door way stepped out of the cold and into the Barracks. The door closed behind him, but the cold never left.

The person had a brown bamboo hat covering his head, and the shadows were covering his face. He had some sort of mask on though, as he had some of his clothes bundled up around his neck. He was wearing a black trench coat with the top of it zipped. His collar was sticking up and his hands were in his pockets. The bottom half of his trench coat was left unzipped, from a little beneath the waist down to his shins. His pants were a dark blue, and went down to his ankles. The bottoms of his pants were held to his body by his boots, which covered his pants. On his back was a double sided sheath. On the top of his right shoulder stuck a hilt, with the other hilt at the bottom of his left hip. Both hilts were white, which somehow blended with his outfit.

He stood there for a moment, and then walked forward.

"Oi, who are you?" shouted Fodder, who now realized that the man was not one of the people stationed at the outpost. Everyone's drunkenness seemed to vanish and they all reached for their weapons and kunai.

The man in front of them said nothing, and Fodder charged forward, kunai in hand. The took his right hand out of his pocket, which had a fingerless glove on it with a metal plate with the kanji for death on it. He held his fingers up and brought them together. Fodder was right in front of him when he snapped his fingers together. Fodder stood there for a second before he screamed out in pain and was cut to ribbons. Blood sprayed out of his wounds as they were sliced off his body by something unseen.

"What the hell was that!" one of the mercenaries shouted, pointing his broadsword at the man.

He said nothing and put his hand back into his pocket. He walked forward and the samurai and mercenaries backed up a little, though they were still holding their blades. He was now somewhere in the middle of the room, with ninja, samurai, and mercenaries standing all around him.

Suddenly, one of the mercenaries went forward and tried to attack him with the axe he held in his hands.

The man's hands whipped out of his pockets and drew both blades from his back, his right hand going up to the sword on his shoulder with the left hand going to the one on the left side of his hip.

The mercenary stood no chance as he raised his axe into the air. He had brought it down when the man had drawn his blades, but the man was too quick for him. The mercenary suddenly felt nothing in his hands, and saw his axe thud into the chest of the one of the samurai that was standing behind the man. He stared in shock at the axe. His hands were still attached to it and where his hands and once been were now bloody stumps. He fell to the floor, lifelessly, as slash wounds appeared all over his body.

To the ones watching it had appeared as if the man had drawn his blades and had suddenly walked through the man and appeared behind him with his blades held at his sides.

Deciding to call this man a serious threat, they all attacked. Ten samurai came from behind him with their swords held high. Ten mercenaries closed in on him with their axes and swords held high. The ninja had stayed back and were now making seals with their hands as fast as they could.

Then the man had disappeared and appeared behind the samurai, and they all fell forward, blood gushing from their mouths as they died. Now everyone was doing what they could to kill the intruder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto Uzumaki, the famed Arimoshinai no Kyoushu, the Imaginary Assassin. He had been taken at birth by the Shinigami and raised as one of his Senmin, one of the Chosen of the Gods.

He knew who he was, and he knew where he had come from. Still, he did not hold any ill contempt towards the Yondaime, for sacrificing him, or the Shinigami, for taking him away from his true family. He knew this was what had happened, and nothing he could do would change that. He held nothing against the Kyubi either, who was sleeping inside him. He could actually thank the Kyubi for what he had done though.

Without the Kyubi's help, he would not have been able to complete some of his earlier missions. He was great friends with the Kyubi and indeed, one of the only friends he had. Growing up, he had never spent any time with any one else, other than the other Gods and Chosen. The other Chosen were also a little jealous and weary of him, seeing as he was the youngest person ever Chosen and he had been personally picked. He never liked to talk, which made the others a little weary of him, thinking that he was hiding some great deep dark secret.

The only friends he had were the Kyubi, who was now sleeping, and the Shinigami, who was busy with his work. He was fine with being alone though. He was used to it.

He had been assigned his mission a few days ago. The Gods themselves could never directly interfere with the Mortal Plane, so they each picked out up to ten mortals from the Mortal Realms to do their bidding for them. In return, they were given exactly what they wanted when they died.

Naruto knew he was the only Senmin the Shinigami had ever actually chosen. He had stated many times that he didn't like mortals, simply because they died too easily, giving him more work.

A few days ago, he had been called straight to the Shinigami by his personal guard, a skeleton dressed in a cloak, to him. He had just finished another mission to assassinate someone in Hell because they were trying to lead a rebellion against the Shinigami.

Naruto stepped inside the personal office of the Shinigami. He had transferred from his regular giant form, into his human sized form. He sat behind a desk, watching Naruto with his speculative eyes.

The boy had grown in the seventeen years of his life. He still had his whisker marks, though they were far darker. His hair was not long, though it was able to reach down and cover his forehead. It was very messy, though in a somewhat clean way. It was sort of spiky and fell down around his eyes, He could see his eyes and they were still the same blue they were all those years ago. When someone looked at his eyes from a certain way or point, they turned a little red. He was not wearing his customary half-mask, bamboo hat, or trench coat, so you could see that he was a pretty stong individual. He was not thin, though he was not that big either. He had an athletic body, one which he knew girls would drool over, if he ever met one his age. He was wearing a navy blue short sleeve shirt, and a pair of navy blue pants. On his left arm was a tribal tattoo that ran from his shoulder to his hand. On his hands he was wearing his signature gloves, the ones that marked him as the Shinigami's Chosen.

"I've got a job for you to do, gaki." the Shinigami said after looking at the boy. He was standing, letting all of his 6'3'' foot frame show. "There's been talk of a man named Orochimaru in the Mortal Realms. He's seeking a way to gain immortality."

He threw a folder at Naruto, who caught it. He opened it carefully so as not make the papers inside fall out. He looked down at all the information the folder had.

He stared down at the man's picture, gazing hard at it and burning the face into his memory. He was from Konoha, the place where he had been born, and was one of the Three Sannin, along with a man named Jiraiya and a woman named Tsunade. They were trained by the Sandaime Hokage, the predecessor to his father, the Yondaime. It didn't give any other information than that.

"This doesn't say where he's located…" Naruto slowly said, "I can't assassinate a man when I don't know where he is."

"Well," the Shinigami said, "find him. Oh, and this isn't an assassination mission. Kill everyone who gets in your way."

"I understand," and he had begun to walk away when the Shinigami called out to him. He turned and faced the man who had raised him.

"Oi, Naruto." The Shinigami said solemnly, "You might run into your family there. If you do…" he paused considering how to say this.

After a moment Naruto said, "You want me to join them and go to Konoha with them, don't you?"

"Yeah, kid." the Shinigami sighed. Leave it to the boy to make things seem easy. "You know you can't stay in the Immortal Plane any longer, and I know you're not going to die any time soon. You have to go somewhere, and I might have thought you would have wanted to go back to your family."

Naruto paused for a moment, then turned around and walked out, saying in a soft voice, "I understand." there was a small hint of sadness in his voice as he said that and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had been wandering through the Land of Sound, looking for any signs of Orochimaru. It had started raining, though it didn't bother him. He had just secured his hat tighter onto his head and walked on in the cold and rain.

Then he had seen a small light in the distance.

'Fire,' he thought. He ducked low and stayed close to the ground. He waved his hand and he disappeared. He was now cloaked in absolute darkness. He was not able to see where he was going, so he let his other senses guide him. He had memorized the position of the light, and had ran forward. He pressed himself up against the wall and flicked his index finger with his thumb to decloak himself. He looked up and felt the rain impact upon his face. He still kept his eyes open, despite the rain drops falling into them, and saw four people patrolling the walls. All were wearing Jonin garb that marked them as Oto-nin. He put his head down and his bamboo hat covered his face once more.

'They're Jonin. I better take them out quickly so they won't alert the others.'

Deciding this to be the best course of action, he nodded to himself. He climbed over the seemingly smooth surface of the walls and gripped onto the ledge of the wall. He waited until he heard one of the Jonin come near the edge, and he went up quickly, keeping one hand on the ledge. He grabbed the man with his free hand and pulled him over the edge. He held his mouth with one arm and the edge of the ledge with his other. He squeezed his jaws until they broke, making him unable to talk. He couldn't tell if the man was crying or not, due to the rain. He sounded like it though. The man struggled and tried to make the nessecary hand seals to perform a Kawarimi, but he could not as the man who held him had swiftly dropped down and snapped his neck during the fall.

Naruto laid the corpse of the Oto Jonin next to the wall and took a Kunai out of the man's pocket. He then scaled the wall again. When he got to the ledge, he had made himself look like the man he had just killed. He walked around, pretending to be the man, until he passed one of the other Jonin. He had given Naruto a nod and kept on walking. With his back turned to Naruto, he threw the kunai he had stolen from the man straight into the other Jonin head. He quickly ran forward and caught him before he could fall into the courtyard below. There were roughly twenty ronin in the courtyard, all patrolling the inside of the gate. From the large building in the middle came the sounds of laughter and shouting.

He heard some of the ronin outside sigh wistfully, longing to be inside where it was nice and warm.

He pulled the kunai that was lodged in the man's skull and tossed him off the wall. He saw one of the other guards in front of him, and used the same kunai he had killed the man with to kill him also. He went down with his throat slit.

The last guard had seen him kill the man, and was preparing one of his jutsu's. He was probably halfway done when Naruto had snapped his fingers. The man had just stopped and fell to the floor.

Naruto slowly walked over to him, watching the ronin below. They had not heard any signs of a scuffle on the walls and were wandering around below. He heard another boom of laughter come from inside the building and all the ronin gazed at the building.

He had reached the body and had looked down. It was lucky he caught the man distracted making seals and planning his next move, or he would not have been able to use his illusion on him. He had knocked him out by making him relieve his most embarrassing moment a hundred times over in a matter of nanoseconds. All the blood rushing to his head had knocked him out.

'Got to finish off the rest of these people before I head inside.' he thought as he snapped the man's neck with his hands. He deposited the body on the outside of the outer walls, and had jumped down into the courtyard. He ran straight for the shadowed corner of the four corners, and had cast his cloak of darkness about him to plan his strategy.

'If I make an illusion, then they might run and warn the others. Though I have no doubt that I could take them all on, it might cause a lot of unnecessary problems. I could knock them all out if they're distracted and kill them then.' Naruto then finalized his plan and waited to hear a loud boom of laughter from inside.

He was waiting for what seemed like an hour before he had his distraction. He heard a booming laugh come from inside He quickly disillusioned himself and snapped the fingers on both of his hands quickly, one snap for each of the ronin, who were in the middle of sighing, for a total of twenty snaps.

Each of them simultaneously fell to the ground in an undignified heap. He unsheathed the blade on his left side with his left hand. He held it in a reverse grip with his left hand. He quickly ran over to each of the unconscious ronin and had slit their throats using the blade as he passed over each body. He never stopped by a body. He just ran and slid his blade through the throat of each one he passed. After going past all twenty bodies, he stopped at the large doors of the Barracks. He sheathed his blade back into it's corresponding sheath and now stood there with his hands in his pockets.

'Might as well kill these guys. They probably don't know where Orochimaru is.' He took his hands out of his pockets and opened the door. He put his hands back into his pockets and waited to see their reaction.

He stood there for a moment and looked at everything inside. He gave a quick head count and saw that there were one hundred and one people inside. Near the middle of the room were twenty large empty barrels that stank of liquor. He stood there even more and just waited.

'Wow…' was the only thing in his mind.

"Oi! If you're coming in, don't use that door. You'll let in all the cold!" said a man on his left.

'Finally,' he though. He walked inside and felt the doors close behind him. They all just stared at him again, taking in his appearance.

He let out a barely audible sigh and walked forward. "Oi, who are you?" said the same man as last time. He noticed them all visibly tense and tighten their grips on their weapons as they realized that they didn't know this man.

The one that had asked him the two previous questions had ran forward, and Naruto had taken out one of the hands. He held it up and mentally commanded, 'Monshi' at the same time he had snapped his fingers.

The man in front of him screamed and was cut into ribbons.

They stood there for a moment and he repocketed his hand.

"What the hell was that!" cried out a man who pointed his broadsword at him. He kept silent and had kept walking forward. The mercenaries and ronin all back away. He kept walking until he was in what he deemed middle of the Barracks.

A man had had charged at him with his axe raised, and with the practiced ease of a professional assassin, drew his blades and sliced off the man's arms at the wrists.

He then walked forward and sliced through the man.

He heard gasps of horror and awe at what he had done as the man fell to the floor dead and still bleeding. They had then charged at him with the intent to kill. He spotted the group of ronin coming at him and had cut through their lines quickly, ending up behind them. He blocked the strike of one sword with his right blade and had sliced through the man's stomach with his left. The roles of his blades were quickly reversed when his left blade blocked a slash coming from his right side, and his right blade was brought down and through the head of the man who owned the blade.

'That's eighty left,' he thought as he ran through and stood in the middle of a circle, slashing his blades down in every direction and killing six more. He had then jumped left into the air as a huge fireball was brought down on him. It had missed him, but had incinerated the group of 10 that had been surrounding him. He quickly spotted the one who had used that jutsu. He was standing in a corner with nine other shinobi by him and they each doing hand seals, getting ready to perform another set of jutsu's.

'Must have combined their fire jutsu to make that fireball,' he thought. He flipped in mid air and clanged his swords together loudly.

The whole room was filled with absolute darkness. They could hear and feel each other, but they couldn't see. There were loud screams of pain as they fought against each other in a vain attempt to kill him. They would never be able to reach him, seeing as he was standing on the ceiling. He had sheathed both his blades and his right hand was holding onto his hat, while the left was in his pocket.

He heard the clashes of metal on metal, and the soft tearing that signified metal ripping through flesh. The cries of pain and metal on metal died down as the number of people inside dwindled.

'That should have been enough,' and he took his hand out of his pocket and waved it.

The floor of the Barracks was seeped in blood. Bodies were littered across the floor, along with the occasional disembodied limb. Only three people were left, and two of those were currently regurgitating all the alcohol they had drunk and all the food they had eaten at the sight of what lay before them. One was hiding beneath a table, his eyes closed and rocking back and forth in the fetal position. He wore an Oto headband and a jonin vest.

The other two were ronin. He decided that the shinobi would have more information than the ronin, so he walked up to them. They had noticed his approach and were now backing away. He walked forward still, and they ran to the Barrack doors. They were both crying piteously.

"That won't work," Naruto said, his voice an eerie calm in the room of chaos. His voice was always calm, no matter the occasion. It was a cool sound with its calmness, and it was like a small breeze floating on the wind. He could either use it to enervate people's minds with its calmness, or use it to make them feel better with its sound. They tried to tug at the door as hard as they could at the sound of his voice. They cried even more and clutched each other as he approached. Both were crying and holding each other.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll kill you both quickly."

"No!" one of them gained enough courage to yell out, "Don't kill my brother! I promised our mother that I would bring him home."

"No! niisan (I think)," the younger one cried out and grabbed the hem of his brother's sleeves, "You know I can't let you die for me."

"I promised Kaasan! I told her I'd protect you!" roared out the older brother.

Naruto sighed and sat down to watch. 'This might take a while.'

"Forget what you promised kaasan! I won't let you die for me!' yelled out the young one.

"I will not be made a liar otoutosan! I made a promise to our kaasan that you would return home from this war safe and sound.

"No! No! No! I refuse to let you do this!" screamed the younger brother. He cried out and held on tighter to his brother's shirt.

"Let me go! I have to die for you!" the older brother said, struggling to get forward.

'It doesn't make any difference in what order you die…' Naruto thought as he watched the exchange. The younger brother had just pulled his older brother onto the floor and was crying onto his shirt. The older brother was patting him on the back and saying things like "It's gonna be ok." or "It'll be alright", both of which weren't true.

Naruto threw his head back and let out a loud sigh.

'If this is how brothers are supposed to act, then I would have probably killed both of us to have ended it.' the two brothers were now sobbing on the floor, holding each other in a caring embrace.

'Might as well…' Naruto thought as he stood up. The two brothers didn't even see him as he stood and snapped his fingers. In their distracted state, their minds were easily susceptible to his illusions.

He watched as the two snarled and lunged at each other, neither of them able to control their actions. They ripped each other apart and he turned to the ninja. He no longer had his eyes closed and was now staring out at what he had just seen, a look of extreme disgust on his features.

"Aren't you supposed to be a ninja?" asked Naruto, staring at the man.

He could not see his face because of the bamboo hat, though he could have sworn his eyes had flashed red for a second.

He said nothing and Naruto sighed once more.

He kicked the table above the man's head back so he would have a clear shot at the man's neck. The ninja had run up though and pulled out a concealed kunai to try and take a stab at him. He had leaned back when the man made a thrust to his chest, so it sailed harmlessly above his body. Then he brought left foot around and used it to flip himself. While spinning in the air, he sent out a kick using his right foot and caught the man in the side of the head.

He dropped the kunai as he flew backward seven feet and crashed through the table that he had been hiding under.

Naruto just drew one of his blades, not caring whether the man was crying in pain or not.

Flashback End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was how Vega had gotten into the situation he was in now.

"W-W-Wait!" he cried out. He did not know why the man had attacked the outpost, nor did he know what he wanted, but he probably wasn't here because he wanted to be here.

"I'm a high ranking officer in Orochimaru's army!" he cried out, still fearing for his life, "We can hire you and pay you double the amount of what you used to get paid!"

The man had just raised the blade even higher.

"WAIT!" Vega all but screamed. The man lowered his blade and Vega managed to sob out, "What is it you want?"

"I need information on Orochimaru's location."

Vega sniffed and was puzzled. Why did this man want Orochimaru's location?

Seeing the ninja in front of him not responding, he raised his blade once more.

"NO!" he shouted past his tears, "His compound where he does all his experiments is on the northern most part in the Land of Sound."

"Exactly where is that?" the man said, lowering his blade.

"It's exactly north of here. A two days walk, though if you can go fast you can make it in one."

The man in front of him sheathed his blade and Vega breathed a sigh of relief.

"You have earned your life today, Otonin." the man called out as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He walked out into the rain and disappeared into the cold and rainy night.

Vega let out another breath and another sigh of relief. Of the original one hundred twenty-five that had been stationed there, he was the only one to have survived.

He let out a laugh, just as the entire went up in flames.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had his target now.

"Hey kit, what'd I miss?" said the Kyubi, slowly materializing by him.

"You didn't miss much." Naruto said, ignoring the rain as it hit his face. The rain and cold felt like it had been dying down the last hours he had been walking.

"So, how many did you kill?" said the Kyubi, who was now fully materialized beside him. He was twice the size of a horse. He looked almost exactly as he had once looked seventeen years ago, when he had attacked Konoha. His fur was still as red as ever, and his eyes were just as red. He had only 6 tails on him, because that was the limit that he was able to go because Naruto hadn't released him.

"No idea." Naruto said, still walking forward to his target. He would probably be there by Noon that day.

"Well, then where are we going?" said the Kyubi.

"We're going to go find Orochimaru." Naruto simply stated.

"The gay snake-teme?" Kyubi said.

Naruto suddenly stopped. "Gay snake-teme? That was never in the reports."

"I would suspect so. When you see him up close you know it instinctively."

"Instinctively eh?" Naruto said, rubbing his chin. He shook his head and walked on through the night. "How do you know that?"

"I'll tell you when you're older, kit." the Kyubi said. "For now, you need a ride to wherever we're going?"

"I'm fine, Kyubi-san. Just go back to sleep. I'll probably be able to handle this on my own."

"Suit yourself, kit." with that, the Kyubi disappeared and Naruto was left walking in the night towards Orochimaru's compound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gaki, we should attack soon. Orochimaru looks like he won't be staying in for the next couple of days." said Jiraiya. Beside him was his fellow Sannin, Tsunade.

"You're right Jiraiya-sensei." said Arashi Uzumaki, the Fourth Hokage.

They had entered this war against Oto, Iwa, and Kumo four years ago, when their combined forces attacked Konoha during the Chunin exams. They had allied themselves with Suna and Kiri. They had all the legends, but Orochimaru's forces held the numbers. They were losing thousands by the day, and they needed to find a way to stop it. That was why Jiraiya and he had come up with this plan.

They were to travel to Orochimaru's headquarters in a last ditch effort to win the war and save the lives of thousands. They had gotten the location of the place from Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's right hand man. They had recently captured him and had traveled north to Orochimaru's headquarters.

They had been there for three days, and it had been decided they would attack his base as soon as night fell.

"Otousama!" called his son Ryoma. He was a little on the short side. He had inherited his mother's black hair and some of his blonde hair, which was noted in a streak that went down the middle of his head. He chose to wear it long and in a ponytail. He had inherited all of his father's eyes, so two pairs of sparkling blue eyes stared at him. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, with a Chunin vest over it. His camouflage pants were a little baggy, but were held back by the brown combat boots he wore. On his pants were some pouches for kunai.

"Hello, gaki." teased Arashi as he rubbed his fist into his son's hair. No one present could suppress the smiles that came to their faces as they saw the exchange between father and son. It gave them all a happy feeling to see some happiness on the battlefield.

The Konoha 12 and their sensei's had all come along. They were said to be the best of their generation, and could each possibly make Jonin soon.

Kurenai Yuhi's Team 8 consisted of Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga. They were an excellent tracking, though their fighting abilities were not to be underestimated either. She was currently not with her team because she was taking care of her baby boy.

Asuma Sarutobi's Team 10 was their strategy team. They consisted of the second generation Ino-Shika-Cho, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and lazy genius Shikamaru Nara. Though he should have been helping Kurenai with their child, Asuma was not one to be left out of a battle.

Team Guy was their heavy assault team. They consisted of Tenten Buki (means weapon…), Rock Lee, and Jonin Neji Hyuga. Their leader was Might Guy, the one who Rock Lee idolized to an obsession.

The last team was Team 7, lead by Kakashi Hatake. The team was their general group. They all had different skills that it was hard to place them all. Sakura Haruno was the team's medic, having been taught personally by Tsunade. Sasuke Uchiha was the team's heavy hitter, having the most chakra out of the Konoha 12 and the most jutsu's. The Fourth Hokage's own son, Ryoma Uzumaki, was the group's strategist. He was also Konoha's Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja as dubbed by their sensei.

Along with them, they had brought the Sand Trio, made up of Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, and his siblings Kankuro and Temari.

No one from Kiri but Zabuza Momochi and his adopted daughter Haku Momochi could come and help because they were currently fighting off Kumo invaders on their island.

They were camped out behind a hill that hid them from the view of Orochimaru's fortress.

"Hello, Ryoma. Why aren't you out hanging out with Sakura?" teased Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"S-S-Shut up!" stuttered Ryoma, his face turning red in embarrassment. It had recently come to everyone's attention that Ryoma had a crush on Sakura after Ino had used her Shintenshin no Jutsu on him during a spar.

"Wow…" Jiraiya said, "If he gets any redder, we'll have another Hinata on our hands."

Everyone laughed at that, even Ryoma, who was still blushing a little.

Suddenly, the alarm rang out.

"What the hell's happening?" Arashi called out.

Several ninja appeared to answer his question, "Yondaime-sama. It seems someone has crossed the our sensory lines surrounding Orochimaru's headquarters."

"Who's leaving?" asked Tsunade.

The ninja who had reported looked at each other a little nervously, "No one left, Tsunade-sama. Someone went in."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru's headquarters were a little plain. Just a large castle. No moat, no outer wall, no nothing. The form of protection Naruto could see was that the castle was on a hill overlooking everything. Nothing would be able to sneak up on it. Naruto probably could have, but his mission wasn't to sneak.

He had gotten there a little later than he had expected. It was probably a little past noon, and the sun was high in the sky. There was a slight breeze blowing, and the long stalks of grass that grew here waved because of it. There were various hills surrounding the castle, but the castle itself was on the largest one.

He sighed and the Kyubi sighed with him. He had recently materialized himself and was now sitting beside him.

"You going to join me on this one?" Naruto asked the fox.

"Not unless you get in trouble. I'll probably just stay here and watch." the Kyubi said in a lazy tone.

"Alright, but if someone tries to interfere, stop them. You know that no one can fight in this but you and me since we were given the job."

"I understand, kit." Once the Kyubi said that, Naruto had walked off, fixing his bamboo hat on his head as he prepared to go kill a snake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That person's suicidal." stated Jiraiya. They had all gathered on top of the hill, all two hundred of them, and had watched as the person had walked straight up to Orochimaru's fortress.

"You might actually be right about that, Jiraiya." said the Slug Sannin.

Jiraiya just gave an exasperated expression and said, "That's not the only thing I've been right about you know."

"Sasuke, do you ever remember a man wearing a bamboo hat and two swords with Orochimaru?" questioned Arashi to his sister-in-law's son.

"No. I've never remembered seeing a man that looked like that before." said Sasuke. He had once been a spy for Konoha by becoming Orochimaru's Apprentice, though he had quit two years before when he was caught by Kabuto while he was passing on information.

"Is it possible that he's some new recruit?" Ryoma asked his cousin.

"No. Though he would recruit someone like that, he would never give someone enough information to find him here."

"I remember seeing those bamboo hats on a certain group," said Gaara. He had been attacked by Akatsuki two years before, though he was saved by the timely intervention of Chiyo, who had given her life to save his.

"Akatsuki," whispered Jiraiya. His research on the mysterious group had been stopped in favor of the war. In the recent weeks, he had heard whisperings that they had every Bijuu except the Nine-Tailed Fox. He smiled faintly at this. They would never get the Nine-Tailed Fox. Its container was in the stomach of the Shinigami destined to do battle with the fox for all eternity.

"I don't think that's Akatsuki," said Arashi, who was holding his binoculars to his eyes. "He's not wearing a cloak with red clouds, and he doesn't have any bells on his hat."

"Still, we have to help whoever it is, don't we?" said Hinata. The girl was impeccably shy, though she had gotten over her stuttering. The last time she had stuttered was when Kiba had given her a card that asked if she wanted to go on a date. Her face had suddenly turned red and she was hyperventilating. When Ino had asked who it was from, she had stuttered even more. She just handed her the card, and she had laughed. Hinata had said yes to that though, and she and Kiba were now a couple. (I can change that if you guys want Hinata to be paired with Naruto…)

"She's right, Arashi." Tsunade said. "That's suicidal to go in, especially if you're alone. Those beasts that Orochimaru made are protecting the castle."

"Alright. Hinata, Neji. See if you can use your Byakugan's to look at that person." ordered Arashi.

"Byakugan!" they both called, activating their kekkei genkai.

They both zoomed in on the person, and gasped in surprise.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" asked Kiba, concerned for her well being.

"The man has no chakra coils.." said Hinata. She had never seen anything like it. Everyone had chakra coils.

"What's more," put in Neji, "He's got a massive chakra reserve in him, red chakra."

The rest of the group were puzzled. No known being in the world had no chakra coils. They had also never heard of someone with red chakra before.

"I remember seeing red chakra before," said Gaara, "It's a demon's chakra."

They all took in this new information.

Arashi felt a sense of dread. Like Jiraiya, he had also heard that Akatsuki had already obtained all the Bijuu except for one. An even worse feeling of dread welled up in his chest.

'What if it's...'

Before anyone could stop Arashi, he had thrown his own Hiraishin kunai. It sailed through the air, and Arashi used his Hiraishin no Jutsu to summon himself to it. He had only gone two feet however, as he picked up the kunai off the ground.

"I can't let you interfere in his battle, Arashi-kun." a voice called to him from below. He was standing right at the edge of the hill, and the voice had come from below. Suddenly, the figure that had been talking to him sprung up and landed by his side.

Everyone automatically reached for a weapon as they saw a huge fox twice the size of two horses jump next to their Hokage. Its fur was red, as were its eyes, though they were looking around a little lazily. He had six tails flowing out behind him. He sat down and looked out to the castle.

"Yondaime-sama?" called one of the ninja.

The Yondaime however was not looking at them, nor was he listening to them. He had once faced this beast before, as had every senior of Konoha. The younger generation had thought that he had killed the beast, and they did not know that he had not killed it and had lost one of his sons in its sealing.

Now the Nine-Tailed Fox was back, with all those that could remember the beast gripping their kunai tighter, just in case the beast struck.

"Kyubi?" asked the Yondaime uncertainly.

"Like I said Arashi, don't interfere with this fight. It's his fight and his fight alone." The Kyubi said, a hint of boredom in his tone.

"Him? It's really him?" said Arashi, a little amazement in his voice, "You're not serious are you? He was taken by him, so how could he even be here and alive?"

"Oh the boy's alive and well. You'd be surprised at the things he can accomplish. You'd probably be proud of the man Naruto's become." said the Kyubi. There was a little bit of pride in his voice too.

"Naruto?" questioned Ryoma. He had been listening to this conversation intently. He was always curious as to what his father was up to. Then he had heard that name. "What's a Naruto? That's the name I heard you and Kaasan crying all those years ago."

The Kyubi turned and looked at the boy, shock and a little disappointment etched onto his face. Then he turned his gaze back to Arashi, who looked guilty of something.

"You never told him…" his voice was mixed with a little anger and sadness, "You never told them anything?"

"Haruhei and I thought it was for the best…" Arashi trailed off because the Kyubi had decided to cut in.

"Any respect I ever had for you has now been taken away and burned then cut into little itty bitty pieces." the Kyubi said, turning his back to the battle that was sure to have taken place.

"Otousama, what was that fox talking about?" asked Ryoma.

Arashi let out a sigh, and said, "I'll tell you later."

The Kyubi snorted, "You better tell him. If not, there be hell to pay." and they all turned their attention to the battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I ain't going to lie…**

**That was pretty fun to write. **

**Like I said up top, you can decide the pairings. Just ask. If they're already paired up with someone, I can always change it. **

**Well, ask me for anything else you want in this story like explanations, pairings the future, and other stuff. Ask anything you want to I guess….**

**Oh and for some reason, this story got more hits and reviews faster than ****Grey Moon Howling****. Was that because people like this kind of story better? or was it the summary because I made that in a rush. **

**Like always, tell me if I made any mistakes or what you like/don't like about the story **

**Till Chapter 3... I guess**

**Dokugin **

**Word Count: 7,973 **

**Page Count: 16 **

**Date Started: 7/8/07**

**Date Ended: 7/8/07**


	3. Chapter 3: Orochimaru's Experiments

**In the following hours after having posted this story, I had more reviews on it than I had from than from the first chapter of ****Grey Moon Howling****. Therefore, I will be writing more of this fic than Grey Moon. If people suddenly show an interest in Grey Moon, than I shall write more of that fic instead. Do not mistake my words. This DOES NOT mean I will be letting go of Grey Moon. I will be writing more of the story that more people read or review, or add to alert, or anything of the sort. **

**Having said that, I previously stated in the last chapter that in the last chapter, you could all pick out which pairing you wanted… well, I'll be picking that out of what I think would work best and well**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 3…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I have any intention of owning a man. I'm just no that kind of guy…**

**Also, many apologizes for the increasing violence in this chapter… and the suckage… **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Orochimaru's Experiments

He had walked straight up to Orochimaru's fortress. He had been told this was not an assassination mission. He was here to kill the target and anything that got in the way.

'Seems easier than I thought,' he thought as he placed an open palm onto the door. 'Just because it's not an assassination mission the Shinigami gave me, doesn't mean I can't enter silently.'

He then closed his eyes and willed himself to believe the door in front of him was not there. It took several moments of concentration, but he had managed to do it. He walked forward, passing through the door and ending up on the other side. He opened his eyes and smiled. He had just passed through a solid object without so much as a disturbance of the air.

He walked forward, drawing his blades out of their sheaths on his back as he did so. He examined his surroundings while walking. It seemed he had run into the main hallway. At the end of it was a large glass window. On each side of the hallway were four doors. Each door had another door parallel to it on the other side of the room. Though the place he had entered was dimly lit, with only the light from the big glass window he could see portraits on the wall. They were all of exotic types of animals, ones that were now hard to find in the world. On one side of the wall he saw a portrait of a sleeping white tiger. The picture parallel to it was that of a gorilla banging his fists against his chest. Another picture showed a man by the beach. He was holding hands with a woman with long dark red flowing hair and they were both smiling. They were wearing ANBU clothes and had their masks hanging around their necks.

He kept walking forward, staring at the pictures while walking. He gripped his blades tighter as he saw the pictures slowly change before his eyes. The picture with the man and woman in it changed to show the man holding up the woman's head, with the rest of her body lying on the ground in a pool of blood. The man's mask was up, and there was a huge splatter of blood on it. The picture he had seen of the gorilla had also morphed. It was now a picture a grotesque looking animal, with teeth that were as sharp as his blade. The fur of the animal itself had changed. It was now a deathly yellow, with purple demented eyes staring out of its eye sockets. Its head and body were no longer the same shape either. The gorilla itself was significantly larger, looking to be about as big as a house. The fists of the gorilla were still balled, no longer beating upon its own chest. Instead, crushed beneath its fists were the bodies of its own, littered across the ground, broken.

He still looked on though. Each of these pictures held a message to them, and he would find out what. He turned back and saw the white tiger. It too had grown larger, though not quite as large as the gorilla had been. The tiger was probably one size bigger than the Kyubi, but it looked much fiercer. The fangs in its teeth were longer, going all the way down to its chin, and the teeth looked sharp enough to rip the gorilla apart. It had its head held up in a roar, blood dripping down its fangs. At its paws lay a dead elephant, with a large hole on its side showing deep into its insides. He repressed a shudder and kept walking.

'You've seen worse than this in Makai,' he said to himself, and it was true. He had seen worse in Makai, but he had never seen something like this before. He had walked straight through, looking at each portrait that hung on the wall intently. They all held some type of animal. Every step he took revealed more of what the portrait truly was. As he stepped next to the window, he was bathed in sunlight. In front of him held a plaque. From far away and in the darkness, it had looked a little like a door way.

He walked right up to the plaque and read the words that were engraved there. They were written in huge gothic letters. He read them out loud and slowly,

"_In the darkness, our secrets are kept hidden. _

_They hold and embrace us, keeping us close and safe. _

_The cold touch of darkness keeps us numb and insensitive to the world around us." _

Naruto thought on these words for a moment. They were wise ones and true words. If someone was kept in the dark, they would not have to worry of what was out there. But still, what would you want to hide?

He looked back and through to the darkness. Except it wasn't dark anymore. The light from the window had shown in and was now light was filling the entire hallway. All the portraits were lit and their grisly visages were shown. Each picture in their frame held an animal that was mutilated and disconfigured.

He turned back and read the plaque again, which had also changed.

"_In the light, our secrets leave us_

_They leave and mock us, keeping us alone and dangerous_

_The warm touch of light reveals who we really are to the world around us." _

'Must have some soft of significance for Orochimaru to have put this up here.' thought Naruto, studying the portraits and the plaque.

Naruto turned his head to look at the doors. There were two, each one most likely leading into a hallway. He chose to open the door to his right, which was the door on the left side, and his left sword. He kept his obsidian katana in his right hand and opened the door.

The hallway was dark, and no lights were shown. That didn't bother him, as he let his senses take over. He kept his free hand to the wall and walked forward.

He had walked all the way to the end of the hallway and had felt no doors. It was only at the end of the passage that he felt a door. It was straight ahead. He put his hand to the door and pushed it open.

Light flooded his vision and he had to blink for a second to clear it. He was standing on the ground, with patches of grass littered throughout the atrium. It was like an indoor rainforest. The sun was still high above his head and was shining through the glass. The atrium was probably one hundred feet high, with a glass panel at the top. There were glass walls also, but no light shone through them. Instead it was dirt that the walls were holding back.

'I'm underground.' Naruto thought. He hadn't felt himself going in a downwards direction, so it must have gone on for a long time. 'Then again, you lose track of time when you're in the dark.'

Thanking his hat for shielding him from the amplified rays of the sun, he went ahead.

He had just walked into the forest when he heard a rustling sound to his right. He snapped his head quickly and saw a dark figure scurrying into the underbrush. He unsheathed his left katana and used his right hand to lift underbrush. In front of, cowering beneath the plant, was a almost an exact replica of the gorilla he had seen in the portrait, before it had changed. It was significantly smaller than the one he had previously seen, probably less than half his own size.

He heard loud thumping noises and felt the ground shake.

'Could it be possible…' he wondered, scratching his chin and putting his head down in thought. He looked at the tiny gorilla just before it was crushed with a large fist.

The fist was connected to the arm of a yellow furred, purple eyed monstrosity. In was far larger than he had seen in the portrait. It was roughly twice the size of the trees that surrounded it, with its upper body sticking out of the tree tops.

Naruto hid in the shadows of a tree to avoid being seen.

'That thing is huge,' he thought, 'I could probably charge it and kill it, but I should probably find a different way, just in case it doesn't work.'

He sheathed both his blades and jumped up onto a branch above him. He pulled himself over it and swung himself higher.

He stood at the top of the tree, looking at the beasts. He had made the mistake in thinking there was only one, when in reality, there were three of them. They were avoiding each other, though they were demolishing the landscape. There were areas that had no trees standing anymore, with others looking like they were about to break and die. Every time they walked, or smacked the ground with their fists, the earth around shuddered.

'This area is too big to engulf it in darkness.' he thought just when the monstrous gorilla had noticed him and had smacked his fist into the tree he was standing on. He rolled off the tree just in time to see the huge fist crash into the tree he was just on.

'They're also very powerful.'

He unsheathed his blades and jumped onto the gorilla's fist. He ran along the length of his arm, making downward slashes with his sword as he ran. Green blood poured out of the beast's arm as he ran and slashed, cutting deeply into the monster's flesh.

The gorilla had picked up his other fist, and had brought it up, and was about to bring it down on Naruto.

Seeing this, he jumped while sheathing his left blade at the same time. He grabbed onto the beast's fur at his shoulder and held the blade in his right hand in a reverse grip.

The gorilla had brought his fist smashing into where Naruto had once been, slamming his fist into the underside of his elbow. He screamed in pain and Naruto held back a wince as he heard the bones inside of the beast crack. He saw the other gorilla's still destroying the landscape, not caring if their fellow was in pain. The scream of pain the gorilla had made was loud enough to shake the trees that were in front of him, and break the glass that was on top of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'What the hell was that?' the Kyubi thought in his mind.

'Can't talk right now,' came the hurried response from Naruto, 'Currently killing something.'

The Kyubi grimaced as he heard another howl of pain. 'You need help?'

'I can handle it,' Naruto quickly thought, hanging onto the beast, 'Now don't talk to me!'

"What was that, Kyubi?" said Arashi. The others were not going near the fox, after hearing his name and remembering what he had done.

"The kid's not telling me.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shards of glass rained down around them, large pieces sinking into the beast's flesh, causing him to howl again.

Naruto had stabbed his sword into the beast's shoulder to get something better to hold onto, as the beast was shaking and trying to get the glass shards out of his back. None of the shards had hit the beast's head, though some had hit his neck. Big droplets of green blood were dripping onto the ground in back of the beast.

The beast thrashed and brought its good arm to its back. It brought it down and smashed through the glass shards that were sticking out of its back. It let out another howl, and this time, Naruto's bamboo hat was blown off. His hair waved as the beast let out its howl, forcing the trees to be blown out of the ground and crash into the glass walls.

'Damn,' he thought as dirt spilled in, 'I have to stop this beast before it does more damage and buries me.'

It seemed the only thing that was holding the dirt walls back was the glass, and now that some of it had been broken the dirt was coming in waves.

He got out his left blade and held it, as he used the blade that was stuck in the beast to propel himself higher. He landed on the beast's shoulder and stabbed his blade down to get something to grip onto, as the beast was still slashing wildly. It didn't feel his sword impaling into its shoulder as the pain from the glass shards was distracting it.

'I could probably,' though Naruto, holding onto his sword as he was swung around by the beast, 'Enhance my blade and slash right through the beast, but that might make the force from it bring the rest of the glass down around me'.

He had no more time to think, as the beast had stopped thrashing and was now trying to get Naruto off him. He ran on his knuckles and feet and jumped into the air to try and get Naruto off.

He just held on tighter and as the beast landed, he let go of his sword.

He didn't feel the shudder the ground had made when the beast had landed, but he felt the force that drove him upwards.

The modified gorilla was right below him, and Naruto was probably forty feet above him.

'Monshi' he said in his mind as he snapped his fingers. Blood sputtered out of the beast, but it did not go down. Instead it let out a primal roar and all the glass broke.

"Shimatta!" he cursed out loud. He underestimated his cutter, and he was going to pay for it. Dirt came crashing around the atrium, flooding it with dirt. He was about to fall the ground when he strencthed his arms above his head and grabbed onto the first blade he had stabbed into the beast. He hauled himself up, took the blade out, and jumped straight up. On the way up, he had grabbed his other katana. Holding both, he went up. Gravity kicked in and he fell, both blades held behind him and heading straight for the beast.

He slashed in front of him and felt the ground beneath his feet. He had sheathed his blades at the same time he saw the beast's head roll into the shade of one of the trees. It changed before him, and in seconds it was the size of a normal gorilla's head. Green blood rained around him as the body of the beast collapsed onto itself and hit the ground with an almighty thud.

The exit was almost completely blocked, and soon the rest of the atrium would be flooded by the dirt.

He ran as fast as he could to the exit, not caring where his bamboo hat was. He had somehow managed to end up on the other side of the atrium, a couple of miles away from the door he had entered. He knew he wouldn't make it if he kept going at his current speed

'Kuso! I've got to use it." he said. He stopped and concentrated, looking inside his mind to find the weapon he possessed that would enable him to make it out of there. He found it, the thin tendril of red that connected his mind to the world around him. He concentrated on that and his destination. Meanwhile, the dirt was falling around him.

Then he used it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kyubi and possibly everyone in the surrounding area heard it. It was the sound of air being sucked into a place, and then forcibly expelled at high velocities.

'Damn kit. You just had to use that didn't you.' The Kyubi thought, digging all of his current tails into ground. The wind had picked up for a mere second, but that second of extreme wind was enough to send people into the air and land them miles away. Just before the explosion of wind, he had seen one of the nearby hills get sucked into itself and then explode outward.

'I hope he knows what he's doing.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood against the castle walls, gasping for breath and wincing in pain as he clutched his chest.

'Haven't had to do that in a while,' he thought, suddenly out of breath and feeling sore. He gasped for breath, as his lungs were telling him he had nothing. He had a severe headache and he rubbed his temples.

His heart was beating fast, a little too fast for comfort. He remembered the days he could have done that and not have broken a sweat.

'The Shinigami was right,' he thought, 'I'm getting a little too old for this.'

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He slid one out of the pack and held it in his right hand. He reached up to his face with his shaking left hand and pulled down his half mask. He showed that he had some stubble of hair on his face, making him seem a little rugged. He still had his trademark whisker marks on his face.

He brought the cigarette to his mouth and put it in. He held it with his shaking hand and held up his other, equally shaking hand. He rubbed his fingers together and a fire appeared on the end of the cigarette.

He sighed and sank to the floor, smoking the lifesaver in his mouth. I

It was a special kind of cigarette the Shinigami had told him how to make. All Senmin knew how to make it, though few used it. They knew it was created for a special purpose, a purpose not many of them would use it for.

The cigarette was made to calm down the mind and the body after extreme periods of stress. This always meant right after using a God skill. As the Senimin, they were the ones that performed the duties of their Gods on earth. From the Immortal Plane, the gods were not allowed to interfere in the Mortal Realms because of the old laws that still governed the world. They chose certain people on Earth and made them their Chosen, to interfere for them. Their jobs ranged from eliminating someone because they were too powerful and were causing too much death, or to eliminate a mortal who tried to gain immortality. Like Orochimaru.

To help them in the Mortal Planes, they taught their Senmin what they could. Naruto was the youngest Senmin ever, and he was also the only one that had been raised as a Senmin from birth. Though he would have to give up his position soon.

When he was younger, he could have used the God skills many times over because his mind was more susceptible to his imagination. Now however, he had to exercise extreme caution or else he would use it to much and kill himself.

The God skill he had just done was what the Gods used to travel in Immortal Planes and the like. It took a lot of concentration and was something similar to teleportation. It was faster than anything in the world, and was the strongest piece of God skill he knew. It let the user of it travel from one place to another instantaneously. It was so fast that it let two of you at the same time. When the previous one leaves, it creates a vacuum that has nothing in it. From there, all the immediate air is sucked in to fill the space, and then expelled when the vacuum can't contain any more air.

He took another drag on his cigarette, then looked up through the window at the sun. He had spent more time than he had thought in that atrium. The sun was now on its way down.

Naruto continued on, cigarette still in his mouth, to the door. He wasn't worried about his hat though. It always found its way back to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kyubi, what was that!" Arashi had all but shouted at the fox. He was afraid of losing his son again, even though he hadn't met him yet.

"That was Naruto." he simply said.

"I meant what was that!" Arashi had shouted, not satisfied with the Kyubi's answer.

He said nothing, and continued to watch in silence.

'I really wonder who this Naruto is. Otousama really seems to care about him.' Ryoma thought in his mind. He and the rest of the ninja had stayed back because they had all heard tales of the ferociousness of the Kyubi and his power. He didn't understand why his father was talking so worriedly to the fox though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had just stepped through the doorway when he had been attacked. They were the size of bulls and they were attacking him with claws and talons. The sun shone into the cage like structure.

They looked like crows, though these were many times larger and had white feathers. There were around forty of them and he was in a large cage of some kind. There was a door all the way at the other end, a mile away.

He had drawn out his left blade held it in a reverse grip. He held it in front of him like a dagger, his right hand supporting his left. One of the birds dive bombed straight at him, and he had jumped up to meet it. He held the blade in front of him and had spun in the air and sliced the bird in half. Both bloody halves fell to the ground.

While still in the air, two birds tried to attack Naruto from in front and in back. He unsheathed his right blade and kicked the bird in front of him in the head, flipping himself backwards.

He landed standing on the back of the bird that had come from behind him. The bird screeched and flew on. He balanced himself over the bird's neck and stabbed one of his blades straight through the flying animal's skull. It let out a final screech and started falling to the floor. Another two birds tried the same tactic as the other one, instead of jumping on the back of one, he used the dead bird's corpse as a platform in the air and spun himself off it. His right blade went from under and cut through the birds skull, while his left blade came from above and cut the other bird through the head also. Both birds fell to the ground and hit with a thud, taking down another bird that had foolishly flown under it.

'Just like the atrium, this place seems too big to cover it in darkness.' Naruto thought as he rolled onto the ground to cushion his fall then sprang back into the air, blades behind him.

He sliced through two birds with a quick horizontal slash from his left blade going left and a diagonal slice coming from his right blade going downwards and left.

He was caught by surprise when he turned around in the air however, when another bird had come and charged him with its beak. He had barely enough to time raise his swords in a block before the bird had hit him, driving him upwards along it. The bird kept going upward and Naruto and his blades fell off its beak. He fell through the air underneath the bird. He turned to face up and threw his right blade into the bird. It hit and went through; impaling itself into its chest and making it descend to the ground.

With his other blade, he fell and stabbed his blade into the back of another bird and using its body as a cushion to lessen the impact of his landing.

He pulled his blade out of the bird and held it in his hand. The birds now seemed to be wary of him now, having taken out ten of them in a little less than a minute.

'I could have gone faster.' he ran over his other blade and pulled it out of the bird with a sickening squelch, 'But I might need to save what I can to kill Orochimaru.'

His flights through the air had gotten him to the other door, and he sheathed one of his blades and opened it. He ran through and closed it behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Otousama," Ryoma said, walking behind his father. He and the Kyubi had been watching Orochimaru's castle ever since that person named Naruto had gone inside. This seemed to have amplified when they had seen the hill explode.

Arashi had said nothing to his son, but Ryoma still continued, "Who is this Naruto? What's so special about him?"

The Yondaime didn't answer still keeping his eyes at the castle.

Instead it was the Kyubi who had spoken up, "Gaki, don't ask your father that. He'll tell you everything soon." he looked to the Yondaime and added, "Well, he better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now he was in an open air pit. it was circular shaped and the walls of it were black. They were various claw marks around the walls. Hanging off the walls chained to them with shackles, were corpses. Some were just skeleton's, while others were corpses wearing clothes. Each one held two things in common. One was that they were chained to the wall. The other was that there were claw and bite marks on them. The bones of the skeletons looked as if they had been clawed on. The corpses had dried blood on them, and had chunks of their bodies missing. They made the whole pit smell horrible, and Naruto was glad that he had his smoke to block out the smell.

He heard some growling in a dark side of the pit. Though the sun was setting, most of the pit was covered in sunlight. Due to the angle of the setting sun, three fourths of the pit was covered in sunlight, while the other one fourth was shrouded in darkness.

He peered through the dark and saw an outline. He recognized it immediately as the tiger he had seen in the portrait in the hallway. It was white, and was stalking toward him growling.

It stepped into the sunlight and Naruto was rewarded with an explanation of what the plaque meant and the mutilated beasts he had faced.

It's head went out first, morphing itself larger, until its head was half the size of Naruto's body. The tiger's coal black eyes stared at him from a face that had turned black with white strips running through it. The tiger's fangs grew and now went all the way down to his chin. It kept itself low to the ground as the rest of it came out. The tiger's muscles rippled as it walked forward on its fours. It was truly a monster. Bigger than the Kyubi, and probably as strong, it bared its teeth and let out a menacing growl. Naruto had to suppress his shudders as it did so.

"Ah, so you're the one that tripped the linesss," hissed a voice that came from the shadows. Naruto turned his head to look at the figure as he stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a robe, and his face was a deadly pale. The black hair around his face fell down all around his head. He had yellow eyes, unusual for a mortal human. This was Orochimaru, the man he had been sent to kill.

"It doesn't matter," Orochimaru hissed in his raspy. "You shall soon di, Ugh!" he said as Naruto had used his God skill to a lesser extent and made his body moved faster. He had punched Orochimaru in the stomach and now he was doubled over.

"You're skin is hard," Naruto said. "Not many people can survive a punch from me."

"You're kidding me. Tsunade's punches hurt more than that!" he spat out the last part. Blood was dripping out of the corners of his mouth.

"Tsunade? I might go be seeing her soon one day." Naruto said in his calm voice.

"You won't be living another day!" Orochimaru said. "Attack!" he shouted.

The tiger that Naruto had forgotten was now going bounding towards him. Naruto had to turn his back to Orochimaru to avoid being eaten by the tiger.

He held both his arms up on each corner of the tiger's mouth. Its teeth were extremely sharp, and were cutting into Naruto's hands, causing them to bleed and his gloves to rip.

'I feel nothing.' Naruto thought, and concentrated on that thought. Soon, his hands became numb, and he felt nothing around his entire body. He still knew the wounds were there, but he had made his mind believe they were not.

He let go of the tiger's mouth and the tigers jaws snapped closed with an audible crack. Naruto had jumped back and had drawn both his swords. He held them both in a reverse grip and went forward. He jumped high to lure the tiger up into the air with him, but the tiger seemed to be smarter than that. It stayed low on the ground, watching his descent and rushed forward to the spot where he was sure to land.

Naruto switched one of his blades from its reversed position to its normal one and had spun in an effort to hit the tiger. He heard a clang and saw that the tiger had stopped the blade in his right hand with its claws on his left paw. The tiger brought its other paw to take a swipe out of Naruto when Naruto had let go of is blade and had dropped to the ground. The blade that he had once been holding fell to the ground and impaled itself onto it.

The tiger was not fast enough to let itself go down, and Naruto had gotten under it.

His blade still in a reverse grip, he slashed it across the throat of the beast and crimson rain fell down around him. Naruto tried to move out of the way, but he hadn't gotten away quickly enough. He winced as his leg was crushed under the tiger's heavy form.

He lifted up the body of the tiger and pulled his leg out from underneath.

Naruto took off his boot and looked at his leg. Some of the bone had broken and now stuck out of his skin. There was a river of blood slipping down his leg.

He grunted and set to making it so he could still use his leg for the time being.

'Kit, you still ok?' asked the Kyubi. He had put his palm onto his leg and pushed the bone back in.

'I'm fine.' he grunted in pain as he felt the bone connect with the other pieces in his leg, 'Where are you?'

'I've been with your family.' Naruto stopped his work at this.

'Family?' he asked a little confused. The Shinigami and the Kyubi were the closest things he had to a family. The Shinigami was like his father, a father who had taught him everything he needed to know. He had met the Kyubi through a series of circumstances that the Shinigami had introduced in his training.

'You're real family, kit'

Naruto stayed silent and concentrated on healing his leg.

He closed his eyes and muttered, "You're not broken," he said to his leg, "You're still usable and you're fine."

He felt his leg go numb then go back to how it had been before it had been crushed. He would have to get someone to actually heal it soon. The illusion he had placed on his mind to tell it that his leg was still usable would expire in the next two days or so. He would need to find someone to heal it soon.

'Kit?' The Kyubi asked for him after a while of him not responding.

'I'm going after Orochimaru. I'll be out soon.' He broke mental contact and moved forward find some trail of where Orochimaru had gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kyubi sighed on the reality.

'He might not make it on the outside if he doesn't want to talk to anyone but me.'

"What's on your mind Kyubi?" Arashi had asked. Truth be told, he was getting a little bored waiting for his son to appear.

"Just a boy who follows but won't listen." the Kyubi said, saying that he was sighing about Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had watched as the sun had fully set and the corpse of the tiger transform itself back into its normal form. He let go of the cigarette in his mouth and stomped it out on the floor, watching as it sizzled up and burned to ashes.

His family. A mother, a father, and a brother. That was his real family. Though he hadn't shown it on the outside to Kyubi or the Shinigami himself, they knew he would miss the Death God. He had raised him since he was less than a day old. He had taught him almost every skill he knew. He was the reason he was alive in this world.

All three of them knew however, that they wouldn't be able to stay together. The Immortal Plane was poisoning Naruto's mortality, and was slowly turning him into something that was half a god, and half a mortal. All the gods had decided that Naruto could no longer stay one of the Senmin, so they had voted to cast him out. He had stayed almost twice as long as the other Senmin, who normally only stayed as one for ten years before passing on. Most of the Senmin were chosen old, and they normally couldn't take the stress of nearly working on missions day to day. Naruto himself had been going on missions since he was three.

Minds of all kinds grew faster and matured faster in the Immortal Plane. He was able to learn at an accelerated pace. His skills had started to wane somewhere around his fifteenth year of life, which was his twelfth year working for the Shinigami. When he was at his prime, he could have taken this fortress out easily.

He sighed, shook his head to clear himself of memories of days gone past, and pulled up his mask over his nose. He been given this as his last mission, so he would fulfill it as his duty to the Shinigami and the man whom he considered a father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was like a library. It was filled with row upon row of books. Ladders were being used by what looked like mutated monkeys to grab books and pull them off shelves. In the middle of the room in front of a big glass window was a desk with a chair. Some scrolls were laid upon the desk, and Orochimaru was sitting there. One of the monkeys squeaked as they saw Naruto standing there with his swords drawn.

Orochimaru looked up, a look of annoyance on his face at being disturbed in his work, then a look of anger. "You should be dead." he said, his voice with barely contained anger. "Why aren't you dead?"

"I'm not the one here that is going to die today, Orochimaru. The Gods themselves have decreed your death. I have been sent here by the Shinigami to silence you for all eternity." those were the words that he had been required to speak to every target that he had to kill before he killed them. If he failed, he would have to hunt them down until they were dead. If they escaped after he had said those words, he would have to kill anyone the target might have been in contact with after his failed hit and then hunt down and kill his original target.

The snake man paled at these words, "Why would the gods want me dead?"

"You tried to become a god..." Naruto said and ran to Orochimaru, blades behind his back as he ran.

The monkey-like creatures tried to stop Naruto, but he had sliced through them all. Their multiple body parts were littered across the floor and the carpet that had once been blue was now stained red from the blood of the monkeys.

While Naruto was dealing with the monkey's Orochimaru had drawn his sword, Kusanagi.

Naruto had just finished killing the last monkey when he was forced to deflect a downward slash by Orochimaru's blade.

He held each of his blades in an x above his head. Orochimaru's blade was held between them as Naruto jumped and kicked out with his foot. Orochimaru stumbled backwards with his sword held in his right hand, and Naruto spun in the air and made his left foot connect with Orochimaru.

He was sent flying back into the bookcase and several of the books fell onto his head. Naruto had charged at the prone form of Orochimaru, only to be rendered unable to see as smoke filled his vision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kyubi looked on even more intently as he heard a loud crash coming from the side of the castle facing them.

Dust and debris filled the night air as a giant snake burst out of the castle on the hill, a figure right in front of it.

"Naruto..." whispered the Kyubi. He watched, looking for any sign that his kit might need help.

"Is that him?" Arashi asked, a little shocked that he was fighting both Manda, the snake boss, and Orochimaru, the Snake Sanin.

"Yeah, it's him, now shut up and watch what he can do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The snake had pushed him with its snout, one of his fangs digging into his shoulder. He felt his back crack behind him as he flew through pure prick and was thrust into the night sky. His blade had managed to block the other one, but he knew that poison would soon be entering his bloodstream.

He grunted in effort as he pushed himself off the snake and fell to the ground. Both of his swords had fallen out of his hands and landed beside him, as he flipped and landed on his knees on the ground.

'There's no poison in my body. My back is fine and I can still move. My reaction time is as good as ever, and I'm alright.' He thought in his mind. He felt the paralyzing effects of the poison numb down to nonexistent, and no longer felt his back hurting. He grunted and pulled the blades out of the ground beside him. He got up and stared up at Orochimaru, who was standing on top of his snake summon's head.

"**Why have you called me, Orochimaru?" **the snake hissed out. His voice was deeper and sounded very snake like.

"I need your help in killing the man in front of us. He is a threat to us and has the potential to kill us both." answered Orochimaru. The snake summon craned his neck down to see the man his summoner had asked him to help kill.

"**He does not look worthy, Oroc…" **The large snake got no further.

Naruto had attacked while the snake was talking to the snake-teme.. He had brought both blades beside him, and was moving through the grass. He had jumped onto the back of the snake, and had started slicing at its scales. They were many, but he had finally gotten to the flesh underneath. He had only gotten four slashes in when he heard the snake hiss.

He had run up the length of the snake, his goal was Orochimaru. He snake, however managed to shake him off and fling him into the air.

"**Consider this as my payment, Orochimaru. Next time, do not summon me for something useless again." **Manda said, opening his mouth and getting ready to swallow him whole.

Naruto had another plan though. He directed his fall and landed on the large fangs of the snake. Before he jumped off the fang, he cut it off using his blades. His fangs were sharper than his scales, though they contained acid and a paralyzing solution in them. By cutting off the snake's fang, he was exposing his blades to them.

The snake hissed loudly in pain, enough for the other shinobi to hear him on their hill.

Naruto jumped as the snake closed his mouth in reflex, swallowing his own fang in the process.

"**Never mind Orochimaru. This mortal may prove to not be useless soon enough." **and the snake surged forward, snapping his mouth open and regrowing his lost fang in the process.

Naruto had just landed on the grass when the snake had attacked again, burying itself into the place Naruto had once been. Naruto had jumped out of the snake's way when he had brought his snake like mouth onto the spot. He used his acid covered sword to stab the snake summon in the eye. The snake hissed out in pain, and Naruto had no chance to let go of his sword as he was flung into the air with the force of the snake's head rising.

He crossed the sight of the moon and his silhouette was shown to those watching on the hill. He had his sword facing down and held back, in a pose ready to impale. He was crouched in the air, both hands on his sword's hilt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Orochimaru! Help me if you want to live!" **the snake summon hissed out to his summoner. He had never been in pain this intense in a long time. The little bastard had stabbed his sword deep into his right eye, and the acid and paralyzing effects of his fangs were setting it. Being the one who had made the contents of his own fangs, he had a little resistance to it, though not enough to stop its effects. He could probably keep it from fully effecting him in thirty minutes.

"Kusa Kenbu (Grass Sword Dance)," called out Orochimaru, doing his handseals. He watched as all the sword in the field grew out to be at least ten feet long. He saw them gain life and move as if a swordsman was controlling them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had watched from the air as he saw Orochimaru do a jutsu that caused the grass around them to grow larger and then gain a life of their own.

This did not deter him though, as gravity pulled him down the earth.

The snake had launched itself into the sky, uncoiling itself as it did so. It was trying to attack Naruto in the air.

Time seemed to move in slow motion for all who watched. The snake and man met in the air, with the shadow of the moonlight behind them. They could see the silhouetted forms of Orochimaru and his snake, rising up to meet the man, who had his sword held to his side and held back for a thrusting motion.

They watched as the snake spat something out at the man, something like acid for it made a sizzling sound in the air as it moved.

Naruto saw the acid coming at his body, and changed his stance from a stabbing form, to a slashing form. He faced downward and had his sword held behind him and off to the side, with both hands on the blade.

He closed his eyes and felt for his strength. He imagined himself slashing through the acid, and then landing on the snake's head. He felt some acid splash onto his arms and sleeves and felt it burn into his skin as he slashed through it and went through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone gasped in horror, including Orochimaru, as they saw the form of Naruto enter the mouth of Manda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark in the snake's mouth, and it was also very wet. He was covered in what looked like slime, though he couldn't be too sure. He tried climbing up the mouth of the snake, but it was too slippery.

'I might have another plan…' and he started going down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru was staring in shock as they landed on the grass, which was still sword dancing. He hadn't expected him to go down that easily. He had thought that it would be a longer drawn out battle.

"**That was good." **Manda said thoughtfully, **You haven't used me in a fight in four years, ever since you tried to get your old teammate to join you." **

Orochimaru just nodded absent mindedly, still a little shocked at having killed such someone sent by the Shinigami so easily.

'Maybe standards are lowering these days.'

"**Orochimaru,**" Manda began, **"I will leave now. Call me back if…" **

Manda suddenly stopped talking and shivered, right before he exploded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baasuto (Burst)," Naruto said while clapping his hands together. It was difficult to clap his hands in the slime, but he had somehow managed.

Moonlight suddenly filled his vision as Manda burst open. That wasn't the only thing though. He saw snake guts, blood, and the skeletons of long dead people.

He fell to the ground on his own two feet.

His right hand suddenly went forth and caught the blade that had been lodged into Manda's eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had felt Manda exploding, and had jumped off him in time. He watched as Manda burst open from the inside out and the man come out unharmed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Those watching from the hill gaped, as they saw the snake blow outward.

'Kami…What kind of man is Naruto?' thought Ryoma, still unaware of the fact that the man was his twin brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He unsheathed his second blade. Everything from the snake had stopped falling, and now his next problem was the hard grass that was trying to kill him.

He jumped to the side to avoid being stabbed. He ran up to the blade of grass and made a horizontal slash at it with his left blade. It went down and fell to the floor, limp. The rest of the grass was still alive and as sharp as ever.

He heard a squishing sound as a blade of grass stuck itself into the exact shoulder Manda had bitten.

He turned and made two vertical strikes with his swords, one coming from his left hand and slicing the grass that had just stabbed him, the other at Orochimaru, who was now in the grass with him.

He held his blade firm as he blocked a diagonal slash aimed at his left side from Orochimaru. With the blade in his right hand, he cut through a stalk of grass that had tried to attack his back. He turned and faced Orochimaru with both blades, just as another piece of grass ripped through his left leg.

He didn't feel it though, since his mind was still tricked into thinking he was numb.

"Orochimaru," he said while blocking a strikes from both man and plant, "You have defied Gods and Demons, what have you to say before you die?" he blocked another strike from Orochimaru and cut off a plant that had been about to slice through him.

"I have nothing to say," he grunted under the pressure of the man's blows. He seemed like he was holding back. He made a huge slash at Naruto, but he had kicked his blade out of the way and kicked him back. He recovered and charged at Naruto.

Naruto sighed then attacked Orochimaru with four quick strikes, hoping to kill him quickly

He made a diagonal upward slash going left with his right blade, spun around and did an upward chop with the blade in his left hand when Orochimaru had dodged the first strike.

His second strike forced him to block the blade with his own, so he did not have the chance to block the strike from his right blade when it had lodged itself deep into the juncture of the man's elbow. The slice went clean through, severing the man's arm from his body.

The pain from losing his arm caused Orochimaru to yell out in pain and frustration. He had momentarily dropped his guard and blade as he attempted to clutch the now bleeding stump on his arm.

The last strike from Naruto was the one that would kill him. With both blades in his hands, he brought them in a cross, and slashed, separating the man into four different pieces.

He watched as the man bled out from all his wounds and the remaining pieces of him fall to the ground.

The blades of grass ceased dancing, grew back to their original height and then lay still, except for the slight breeze of the wind that swept through the grass covered country.

'Kyubi, where are you?' he asked in his mind.

'Still with your family. What happened kid?'

'Fought with Orochimaru and then killed him…' He sated simply and in a calm voice.

'We're coming down now, kit'

'Alright. I'm going to finish my work down here for a second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The kid's done." Said the Kyubi suddenly.

"Done?" Jiraiya asked. He knew who Naruto was, but he didn't really believe what the fox said.

He didn't get an answer then because the Kyubi had run down the hill, heading for where Naruto was walking towards them. Everyone present followed the Kyubi, though at a slower pace, as they were still a little wary. Arashi though had immediately followed the Kyubi and was right behind him.

He was a little nervous at meeting the son he had sacrificed, albeit unwillingly, to the Shinigami to save Konoha from the wrath of the beast he was currently following.

They had just landed on the grass when they saw him.

He stood at 6'3'' though he was slouching a little. His blonde, almost white hair stood on top of his head, swaying in the breeze with its messiness, though it was long enough to cover his forehead. Past his hair, he could see that the boy's eyes seemed red at a distance. He was wearing a mask like Kahashi's though it was far thicker around his neck. He was wearing a black trench coat that went down to his shins, with the top of his trench coat zipped up. The bottom was left open and was waving around in the breeze. He was wearing navy blue pants, and had boots stopping them from falling pasts his shoes.

He had his right hand held in his pocket, with his left hand held out. He pulled it up and snapped.

A huge explosion rocked the area and he walked forward.

'Well, he has the Uzumaki style to him.' Arashi thought, a little happy at seeing his son do that.

He had kept walking forward, the explosion and fire in the background. Wind swept through the grass and made his clothes flutter about. A bamboo hat came out of the air and Naruto caught it as it came by while he was still walking.

He put it on his head and held onto it, as the wind from the explosion rocked the surrounding area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Whoa,' was everyone's thought as they watched the one named Naruto step forward. He had seemed pretty impressive before, having killed Orochimaru and Manda by himself. Then he had done that.

He had just snapped his fingers and Orochimaru's castle blew up. Then he had walked forward with his clothes fluttering around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked up to the group, and they all stopped and looked at each other.

He spotted a head of blonde hair on someone, and knew that it was his father. The Kyubi walked to him and stood by him.

He sat down and stared between the two groups. It was pretty exciting. The Kyubi was about to see how Naruto and Arashi were going to react.

Instead, Naruto turned to him.

"Kyubi…" he said. His voice made everyone there feel a little calmer about the meeting the man who had walked into Orochimaru's fortress and defeated Manda and Orochimaru himself, "Thank you for not interfering, and for keeping no one else from interfering."

"It's fine, kit." He nudged Naruto with his snout, wanting him to go meet and greet. "Go say hi."

Naruto took off his bamboo hat and held it out to the Kyubi. He used one of his tails to hold it and said, "Go ahead."

Naruto sighed, and walked forward. He pulled down his half mask, and left it at his neck, revealing his whisker marks.

He stopped right in front of the Yondaime.

"Arashi Uzumaki…" trying his best to use a neutral voice. It didn't work though, so the closest he could get to was his calming voice.

"Naruto…" Arashi said, a little amazed. He looked so grown up. He couldn't control himself, and had walked forward to wrap his arms around Naruto, crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Arashi cried on his shoulder.

"It's fine, Otousama…" Naruto whispered quietly so no one but Arashi could hear him. He was a little taken aback back Arashi's suddenness.

"Otousama?" said Ryoma, a little confused. He had just seen his father hug a stranger and then started crying.

"Ryoma…" he said turning back to him. He put his arm around Naruto. He smiled widely. "This is your brother, Naruto Uzumaki."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry that this chapter was a little late. I was distracted many times during the course of the writing. The next chapter might seem a little smaller than the others. **

**Also, I'm sorry if anything I wrote here seems a little cheesy or awkward. If something here doesn't make sense, please tell me. Thanks for reading, and I appreciate all the reviews you guys gave. **

**Also, if you recommend someone, then please make it a girl oc. **

**Know that I won't be deciding the pairing of the story by a vote. If I said that before, please disregard that. I'll be deciding the pairing by how many people want the pairing and if I think it might work and if I can use it well. **

**Also, the pairing does not limit to Naruto only. It can be of ****ANYONE. **

**Till next chapter… I think…**

**Dokugin**

**Word Count: 9,261**

**Page Count: 19**

**Date Started: 7/8/07 **

**Date Ended: 7/9/07**


	4. Chapter 4: It's a Family Reunion

**As always, I offer my thanks to those that reviewed and read the last chapter. **

**Also, this chapter might seem a little weird, but I've never actually gone this far into a story before. (one that I've written I mean) **

**Disclaimer from chapter 1 applies**

**Here's Chapter 4 though**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: It's a Family Reunion

"Brother?" Ryoma asked his father a little confused. He looked at the man by his side.

"Well, to be exact, your twin brother." Arashi said with a smile. He still had his arm around Naruto.

"I don't look like him…" Ryoma said, still a little confused.

"Well… he was born at nearly the same time as you… but he's still your brother." Arashi said with conviction.

All through this, Naruto stayed silent to gauge their reactions. It seemed the boy with blue eyes and long black hair with a stripe of blonde going down the middle was his brother. What's more, he didn't seem to know it or believe it.

'Did you know, Kyubi?' asked Naruto in his mind.

'Yeah. I knew from the moment your father and I met today. Your brother asked who you were.'

'This just makes it easier to leave.'

The Kyubi walked up behind them, to end up behind Naruto.

"Kit, don't forget what he said." the Kyubi's voice startled Arashi and his son.

"Hai," Naruto said simply. He had forgotten what the Shinigami had told him for a moment.

'Guess I'm going to have to stay here from now on.'

"How can he be my brother?" asked Ryoma. He and Arashi were now discussing how Naruto could be his brother.

Arashi had let go of Naruto's shoulder and was now speaking in pleading tones to Ryoma.

"He's you brother." holding onto Ryoma's shoulders and looking straight into his eyes.

"He can't be my brother!" he said, pointing one of his fingers past Arashi at Naruto, "I've never even heard of him."

"Well, that's because…" How could he say that he had never told anyone about Naruto?

"You never told anyone about me." Naruto finished for him. He was able to tell by Ryoma's reaction, and the way the others were looking, that they knew nothing about him, "You tried to pretend I never existed."

Arashi looked up at his eldest son's face. He looked calm, and his eyes gave away nothing.

"I'm sorry. Your mother and I thought…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Naruto said, trying to make his voice seem a little firm. "You did what you had to do."

"I don't know how you can forgive me so easily," muttered Arashi. He was looking at his son with a newfound sense of pride and respect.

"There was never anything to forgive you for." Naruto said with a tone of finality. "You did nothing wrong in trying to sacrifice your life and mine to seal away the Kyubi. You did what needed to be done, and then learned that you should never deal try and deal with a god."

Arashi walked up to Naruto and gave him another hug. (Woo Hoo… It's hugs all over…)

Jiraiya spoke up, "Gaki! How do you know if this man was really Naruto?" He was extremely wary of the boy. He had just seen him walk up to Orochimaru's fortress and then kill both Manda and Orochimaru himself. "Orochimaru could have just used some jutsu to imitate him and then staged his own death! What if this is a ploy made by our enemies to kill you!"

Tsunade stepped forward. "He's right, Arashi-kun. We can't know for sure if this man is really who he says he is. It seems a little convenient, don't you think?"

"Tsunade-hime is right." A girl with bubblegum pink hair stepped forward. "Yondaime-sama, if this man is really who he says he is, then why did he come now, on the day we were going to be attacking Orochimaru?"

"Sakura-chan is right, Otousama!" Ryoma said, standing behind the girl named Sakura. "I can't really believe all this. It seems like too much of a coincidence. He just came out of nowhere, and you automatically believe him. So what if I had a younger brother, he can't be here. He said it himself and we all know the story about the Shinigami sealing away the Kyubi. If what he says is true and he really is some guy named Naruto, how did he escape the Shinigami?"

"The younger gaki is right, Arashi." Jiraiya said, pulling out a kunai. All the other ninja also pulled out a kunai. "We can't trust him."

"W-Wait!" Arashi yelled out, "He's Naruto! I just know it! So what if it's all a coincidence! He's my son!"

His cries were in vain, as all the ninja attacked Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto slid to the side to dodge a kunai that was thrown at him, then whipped around and kicked his foot out to deflect a kunai and send it away. He jumped again in the air and flipped, catching two kunai that went sailing under him. He spun upside down and threw both kunai to intercept four that were coming towards him. They hit the middle two on the inside side and sent them veering into the other two kunai. He landed on the floor and did a Matrix style dodge as five kunai went sailing over him.

He grabbed one of them, and stood up straight. He held it in front of him in his right hand in a reverse grip. He heard several puffs of smoke as he saw eight Ryoma's come at him. He threw the kunai and it embedded itself into the head of the leading clone. A cry of "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) came from three places in front of him, and he had to use a Ryoma clone in front of him as a shield. He kept his hold on its shirt and heard it poof into smoke as the first ball of fire hit it. He rolled out of the way and punched through a Ryoma clone and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. The second and third fireballs were headed toward him, and two people were blocking his way. They both punched the ground and he heard it crack, then erupt under his feet. He jumped into the air to avoid it, then realized the two fireballs were still headed toward him.

'Kyubi, what do we do?' he asked Kyubi, who was fighting off 20 different ninja by himself. They had surrounded him and were throwing a multitude of jutsu and kunai at him. More were coming, and they knew if they killed someone, they would never be able to get into Konoha.

'I need more chakra.' He called to Naruto, who had used a Ryoma clone to jump off of to avoid the fireballs. He was now fighting with the remainder of the clones while everyone else were throwing jutsu and kunai at him.

The Kyubi snapped one of his tails out and grabbed a kunai out of the air. He let three of his other tails to do the exact same thing. His other tails were fighting with some ninja.

'Affirmative.' Naruto mentally called in his head. He made a sweep in the air and dispelled the rest of Ryoma's clones. Then he grabbed the shirts of the white haired man and his brother and slammed them to the ground.

He ran before they could get up, and back flipped into the circle that was surrounding the Kyubi.

Someone let out another Katon jutsu when he had landed, but the Kyubi had blocked it with one of his tails.

Naruto placed his hand on the Kyubi's head, and he gained another tail. He also grew bigger, and was now the size of the tiger that Naruto had killed in Orochimaru's castle. He jumped onto a group of ten ninja that had foolishly huddled together, and almost crushed them completely. He didn't kill them though, as he had jumped to another group of ninja before they were dead. They were currently lying on the floor unconscious.

Two men wearing green jumpsuits came at him.

"Lee, drop your weights!" cried the older one, dropping something onto the ground. Naruto watched as a crater formed when they both dropped their weights, a curse ringing through his mind. He couldn't see them, as they both punched Naruto five different times in the span of two seconds. They all hurt like hell, and he was sure that some of his bones were broken.

'You're faster than this,' he made his mind believe, as the man kicked him up and the other went above him. 'You're stronger and you don't feel pain.'

The person above him was about to deliver an axe kick to his head, when Naruto had disappeared. Instead, that person kicked the man that was underneath Naruto and that man had delivered an uppercut straight into the chin of the other. The one that was kicked crashed straight into the floor and a huge crater erupted there. The one that was punched in the chin was sent flying upwards, then crashed into the ground, though not as hard as the other one.

Naruto had ended up a little off to the side, looking slightly winded. He then used his speed and ran up the girl with the pink hair. He felt his body going faster and stronger, and he made an uppercut with his right fist. As the girl had jumped at the last possible second, it caught her in the stomach, and she flew up into the air 10 feet into the air. She landed with a thud on the ground, and Naruto got back into his fighting position. He was leaned toward the right, with his right hand in front and open. His left hand was a little behind him, and was also in an open position. He leaned a little down to the ground like a cat.

Ryoma had run over to Sakura and was asking if she was ok. The two green jump suited men were lying on the ground unconscious.

'They must have some monstrous strength to have been able to knock each other out in one hit.' Naruto thought, as fourteen people surrounded him.

"Every, on my single, attack him." a boy wearing with a Konoha Chunin vest called out to his comrades.

"We know Shikimaru," a girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail answered.

"Just making sure," said the one the girl had called Shikimaru. All the Konoha nins were looking at him suspiciously. Then three more shinobi joined in.

"I don't think we should attack him." the one in the middle side. He had red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a large gourd on his back. He also had black circles surrounding his eyes, meaning he didn't sleep much. "He seems dangerous."

They did not heed the man's words however, as they all attacked as Shikimaru performed a jutsu.

"Kagemane no jutsu!" he cried out. A dog came rushing by, along with a human, in a cyclone of power. Naruto caught both of them by their wrist and paw as he flipped backward and put them in the path of Shikimaru's oncoming shadow. Then he saw a blur of blue hair and felt himself dodging a boy with long hair and some tradional style robes. What's more, he had pale, pupil less eyes with veins popping out.

"You may not have chakra points," he called out, "But you will still fall to the power of a Hyuga!" and he pushed two of his fingers forward, straight at Naruto's neck. He saw the fingers coming towards him, so he dodged by leaning his body to the side and planting his feet firmly into the ground. With his right hand, he struck out, using the heel of his palm to strike Neji in the middle of his chest. He had no time to see if he had been incapacitated, as a barrage of ten kunai came sailing at him from his left. He jumped into the air, and hopped onto one kunai. Using his weight, he shifted its course and it went sailing into a Ryoma clone. A puff of smoke signified its departure into the after life, where it would join the other Ryoma clones. When he had sent the kunai into the a Ryoma clone, he had jumped on top of another one. He pushed it down and discouraged a big dog that was about to come up and attack him. Eight kunai were still going towards him, so he caught the two nearest ones by the metal holes on their backs, and flipped them around.

With a flick of his wrists, he sent them flying into another two kunai, and they crashed into each other with a metal clang. He flipped in the air, and plucked another two kunai out of it. The last two kunai were coming at him, and he brought his arms together in a cross. He made another flip in the air, and his two arms shot out, knocking both of the kunai off course by hitting them with the tips of the borrowed kunai.

He landed on the ground gracefully, and both of his kunai'd hands shot out. On the ends of them were throats that belonged to a man wielding trench knives and the other was on a man with one red eye. He was crouched down, but both of his arms were stuck in the air behind him and aiming at the men's throats.

"I'm sure of it!" Arashi yelled. He had been staring at the scene in shock and anger. He didn't they would actually try and fight each other. "I'm sure he's Naruto!" he tried again.

They obviously weren't listening, but at least they weren't attacking each other. Naruto held Asuma and Kakashi at the ends of the kunai. Sasuke was in the middle of a jutsu, Tsunade and Ryoma were attending to Sakura, Shino was playing with his bugs, Tenten had a three shuriken held in between each finger of each hand, and Neji was lying on the ground trying to get up. The Kazekage and his siblings were standing off to the side.

"Good, now we're all calm…" Arashi started, but was suddenly interrupted, when a blur of blue hair and white eyes came crashing down and landing next Naruto.

He quickly dropped both kunai in his hands, and they landed into the earth. The blue haired girl in front of him made with a quick strike to his stomach with two fingers, just like the other, but he had managed to catch both fingers and bend them backwards. She let out a small yelp in pain, and Naruto kept hold of her fingers. He went behind her and her fingers up to her body.

"Let go of her!" a boy with spiky hair and red markings across his face yelled to him. Beside him was a big white dog, who barked in agreement.

'Kit, this is bad. They think we're the enemy.'

'I know. How are things with you.'

'I knocked out the remaining 200, and there's this girl with blonde hair fighting against me. She's trying to do something with my mind, but I'm pushing her back every time.'

'Good, make sure you don't kill anyone.'

'Make sure you don't die. And there's this giant coming after you.'

"What?" Naruto hissed out loud, making it seem like he was talking to the dog and his boy.

"What do you mean what?" the boy with red markings called out incredulously, "Let go of Hinata-chan and I won't kill you."

Naruto felt the ground shaking beneath his feet, and jumped as far left as he could, carrying the girl y her arm. He looked up and saw a man around 20 feet high with his fist crashing into the ground where he had once been.

"Oi!" the red marked boy called out, "Watch where you're going, Choji!"

The giant just smiled, and apologetically scratched his head.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" The pinapple haired boy called out. "Success." He sighed with relief. Then his voice grew serious again, and he said to something with blonde hair, "Ino, now!"

The girl with blonde hair said, "Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto struggled to move, and failed. "You can't move," the boy with the pineapple head said with satisfaction in his voice. He had let go of the girl the boy with the dog had called Hinata, and she was now running towards the busty, (weird word…) blonde haired lady.

He felt something enter his mind, then it went blank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that…" muttered Naruto, getting off the grass. He was 'outside', and the sun was shining brightly.

He was on a grass covered hill, and a giant Sakura tree was on it. Beside it stood a gaping blonde girl, who was wearing a white shirt now and blue pants. On her feet she wore a set of red sandals. Naruto saw this, and then looked at his own attire. He was also wearing a white shirt, and blue pants. On his feet were a pair of sandals, just like the girl's.

He sighed, and knew what this signified.

He gathered breath into his lungs, and yelled out, "Oi, Kyubi!"

His voice startled the girl, and she turned abruptly to face him. "What is this place?" she asked in amazement.

"This is our mind, a place you shouldn't be." Naruto said, before the Kyubi came hobbling over in his human form. He was an old man, and was using an old cane that was red to walk. The cane he had was the exact same color of his beard, which was long enoguh to go down to his waist. He was also wearing the exact same clothes as Naruto and the blonde girl.

"Who's this, kit?" asked the old man, a toothy grin appearing on his face. He put one hand on the beard and stroked it thoughtfully. "Have you finally brought me some company?"

The girl blushed, and looked away from the old man.

"Kyubi, don't play games." Naruto said sternly. He wanted to get back into the real world as soon as possible. He didn't like the world the Kyubi had made in his mind. "Why are we in here?"

"I don't know, kit," said the Kyubi, "But maybe this pretty and youthful girl might know." He winked at the girl, causing her to blush again. She knew she was pretty, but it was kind of embarrassing coming from an old man.

"Pretty and youthful girl-san," Naruto said, turning to face the girl, "What is your name, and why are we in here?" demanded Naruto. He never liked the inside of his mind. If he messed around too much in his mind, his powers would fail him.

The girl blushed at being called pretty by the handsome young male and responded, "My name is Yamanaka Ino, and I'm the reason why we're in your mind."

"Yamanaka-san," Naruto said, bowing to the girl. Her face now turned red, as the boy walked up to her and knelt. He looked like he was proposing. He took his left hand in his right, and Ino's blush increased heavily.

'Whoa…I don't even know the guy.' Ino thought.

He leant down and kissed the back of her hand, and Ino had to use her other hand to fan herself. The old man whom the boy had called Kyubi was standing off to the side, looking happy.

She froze. 'Wait, he called that man the Kyubi, and if he did, then that means…' her train of thought was interrupted, as the one who called himself 'Uzumaki Naruto' stood. He held both hands with his own, and Ino felt the need to blush again. He locked eyes with her, and she managed to stutter out, "W-What are you doing?"

"Isn't this how humans are supposed to greet each other?" asked the man, and a thoughtful and confused expression crossed his face. He leaned his head to the side, and quirked an eyebrow.

Ino giggled, then suddenly remembered who he was and who he said he was. She pushed her hands out of his and jumped back. She went into an offensive stance, with her right hand balled a fist with her left hand held a little behind it, also balled into a fist. She needed to take control of his mind, and quickly. The others were depending on her.

(Warning: Weirdness and Awkwardness coming soon… like that's any different from the rest of the fic…)

She launched her body at the old man, and he moved with surprising speed, and dodged her attack. The next thing she knew, she was lying facedown on the ground, with something hold her down at the waist.

The man leaned down, and breathed onto her neck. Ino help but shiver at the sensation of the man's breath. It was warm and inviting, something she could lose herself into.

"Now you're mine, Ino-chan." the Kyubi said from above her. He had a feral look on his face and his eyes had turned a pure red. From his back came a five tails, which were all currently holding down Ino by her waist, legs, and arms. He licked her neck, and Ino couldn't help but moan at the sensation of the man's tongue on her neck. "Such a pretty young girl, and all mine…"

The Kyubi gave a smirk and was about to turn the girl over, when Naruto's calming voice broke in, "No, Kyubi-san. Though she broke into our mind forcefully, you shall do nothing to her."

The Kyubi growled, but stifled it when he looked into Naruto's eyes. They calmed him, and all the lust he had felt went away.

"Sorry, kit." the Kyubi said apologetically, scratching the back of his head with one of his tails. "I got carried away again."

"It's fine. You cannot control yourself no more than the water can control its flow." He tunred to Ino, and walked toward her. "Though, Yamanaka-san, we need you to tell us how you got us in here."

Ino thought he was going to do the same things as before, and jumped back, to get into a defensive position.

"Who are you really?" she asked Naruto. "And why do you keep calling him Kyubi?"

"I am who I have said I am." Naruto simply said. His voice almost calmed down Ino enough to let her guard down, but she reinforced her mind and made sure he would not break through her mental barriers.

Ino then snorted at his answer, "You can't be the Yondaime's son. If you are who you say you are, then how did your soul escape from the Shinigami?"

Naruto watched her warily, as if he was tired, "This soul is not fully my own." he answered cryptically.

Ino snorted again, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, Ino-chan," the Kyubi said from where he had pinned her down. He had five tails of chakra flying behind him, and they were all swishing through the air. "We shouldn't be here. Is there any way to prove that the kit is really who he says he is."

"Let me look inside his mind," Ino said immediately. That was always her job, to look inside someone's mind to determine if they were a threat or not.

"No," the Kyubi and Naruto said at the same time.

"Then I'll have to force my way there," Ino said, and she went into her kunai pocket to grab a kunai, only to remember that she didn't have a kunai pocket. She settled for an offensive stance, and ran for Naruto.

Naruto sighed, and got into a fighting position. His left hand behind his back, and his body turned to the right with the right hand facing forward. He left it open as a palm, and Ino struck. She made a kick to his head with her right foot, but he caught it with his right hand and flung her down.

She hit the ground, then somersaulted back up. She forward to Naruto again. She made a punch with her left hand going for Naruto's head. He put his arm on the inside of her offensive, and grabbed her arm. He pulled it away, and she went slamming into his chest. Then he twirled her around, so that she was facing away from him.

"I have no idea how you got us in here, but I must ask you to please stop attacking us." He whispered into her ear. His voice succeeded in calming her, and she relaxed. "Arigato."

He let go of her, and she pivoted on her foot to face him.

"Now, who are you really?"

This time, it was the Kyubi who had sighed. "He's Uzumaki Naruto, eldest son of the Yondaime Hokage Uzumaki Arashi and Uchiha Haruhei."

"Don't lie to me." Ino said venomously. "I'm getting tired of you saying the same stuff over and over. Tell me the truth, right now, or I'll mess up your mind so bad, you won't remember your real name."

Naruto and the Kyubi sighed, while Naruto thought, 'I hope all women aren't this stubborn.'

"I'm waiting," the blonde haired girl said, her arms crossed.

"Please, Yamanaka-san, take us out of my mind and into reality." Naruto asked her, "When we get out of here and your comrades stop attacking us, we will be able to explain everything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke to a world of shadows around him and kunai pointed at him.

"You can't!" said an angry voice to his left. He shook his head, to clear his mind, and saw his father arguing with the white haired man. "He's my son!"

"No gaki!" the white haired man said with equally as much force, "He's not your son! You just want him to be! He IS the enemy!"

Naruto got up suddenly, only to receive the pointy end of a kunai.

No one did anything, as they saw the kunai impale itself into his shoulder.

He sighed, and lifted his right arm up to take the kunai out of him. This did well in toning down the atmosphere, as he plucked the kunai out of him.

He saw the girl from his mind, Ino, stand up and walk over to him. No one said anything, as they watched each other.

"Well," said Ino, breaking the silence. "Explain."

"Yamanaka-san…" Naruto said, looking up to her. Arashi suddenly came over, and helped him up.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Arashi asked hurriedly. He checked him all over, and stopped when his bamboo hat came flying out of the air and landing atop Naruto's head.

"There is one way I can prove who I am." said Naruto, pulling his mask over his mouth and nose. He turned to his father. "When you sealed the Kyubi, you put a seal in me, correct?" His voice did not calm any one, and only served to enervate them more.

Arashi nodded to his question, then caught his drift. He bent down to the ground, and grabbed one of his three pronged kunai. He drew a seal pattern in the dirt, then stood up. "If you really are my son, which I'm positive you are," He glared at the surrounding shinobi. "Then you will have this seal on your naval."

Naruto nodded, then lifted up his shirt. From all his previous injuries, there was blood all over his stomach, but he just wiped it away to reveal the exact same seal that Arashi had drawn in the dirt. Arashi went over and hugged him, but everyone else seemed unconvinced.

"Arashi-kun," Tsunade said. She was done treating her student, and she was watching him wearily, supported by Ryoma who was giving Naruto a death stare. "This might still be an imposter. He could have just drawn the seal on him to make you think he's your son."

Arashi growled angrily, then turned to face the rest of the shinobi. "How can you all think that! The proof is right here," he said pointing to Naruto's naval. All the girls blushed slightly, at seeing him. "You're all immature bastards who should all go jump into a pit and die!"

"They're all have the right idea, Otousama." Naruto said quietly, pulling his shirt down. Arashi looked at him a little shocked, and held his three pronged kunai tighter.

"See!" Shouted Ryoma. "He even admitted it!"

"If they did not think I was an imposter, then that would mean they did not have your best interests in mind." Naruto stated. His voice became calm, to loosen the tension in the air. "Had I not known any better, I would have also thought that." he finished.

"See, Otousama! He admits it!" Ryoma cried out happily. The rest were pondering his words.

"I believe him," Gaara said from behind them all. Everyone spun around to look at the Kazekage.

"Explain, Gaara-kun." Temari said, her face looking shocked.

"I believe him to be the son of the Yondaime." He said, looknig out at all of them, then resting his eyes on Naruto. "But the rest of you do not. I know one way to prove this once and for all."

He locked eyes with Naruto, and he saw them turn to red. He shivered subconsciously, and went on to finish, "Some of you have fought against the Kyubi, this I know. You should all remember his chakra." The senior shinobi nodded, and Gaara turned to Arashi, "The seal you created to seal the Kyubi within a host, to make him a Jinchuuriki, what was it's purpose?"

"To contain the nine-Tailed Fox and slowly combine his chakra with Naruto's." Arashi said with a moment's pause.

"Then, Naruto," He turned and walked to Naruto. Naruto was a little taller than him, but not by much. "Use the Kyubi's chakra."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After many apologizes, by everyone present, they had started on their walk back to Konoha in silence. The sun was slowly rising, and the grass covered plains were waving back and forth.

"So, Naruto." Tsunade said to the boy awkwardly, "I'm Tsunade, one of the Sanin. Do you remember me?" she asked, trying to start a conversation. She chuckled, a little. How would he be able to remember her when he was only a baby?

After last night, it had been decided that Naruto would accompany them to Konoha, where he would meet his mother.

"No, I don't." He said bluntly. Tsuande chuckled a little, and continued to walk by him, a little nervously. "Orochimaru mentioned you though, while we were fighting."

Tsunade's face grew darker. It seemed she had forgotten that the man walking beside her could be considered extremely dangerous. "What did that snake-teme say about me?" Her eyes glinted dangerously, as she remembered the false promise he had made to her in exchange for bringing back her loved ones.

"He said your punches hurt harder than mine. That means a lot to me, since I've always been considered strong." He said simply, not knowing many of the shinobi were staring at him with something akin to shock on their faces.

Tsunade just chuckled. It seemed the boy was weaker than her, despite having taken down Orochimaru.

"You have my eternal gratitude, gaki." Jiraiya said walking up behind him. "I've always wanted to punch that snake. By the way," he said, "I am the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya."

Naruto froze, then looked at him. Inside Naruto's mind, the Kyubi was giving off whoops of joy. "You're Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya also stopped, and stared at him. "You've heard of me before?"

"You're going to be a lucky man when you die, Jiraiya-sama." Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow at this. The boy had just added a sama at the end of his name.

"Jiraiya-_sama_?" Tsunade asked, confused.

"You don't need to be calling me Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-hime. Jiraiya the Great One will do well." Tsunade growled in anger, then threw a punch at Jiraiya. Jiraiya had enough time to get into position, and ducked down and covered his face with his arms.

The punch that Tsunade had thrown, was missed when Naruto had taken Jiraiya and had carried him far from where Tsunade was. The rest of the shinobi were looking at them in amusement, though still wary of Naruto.

"I can't allow you to harm Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-hime." Naruto said. In his arms was Jiraiya, who was looking at his savior.

The Kyubi suddenly appeared beside him, and growled at Tsunade.

"Don't touch Jiraiya-sama," he snarled at the woman.

Arashi took this moment to intervene. "What's going on here?" he demanded.

"We are sworn to protect Jiraiya-sama by…" he paused and asked the Kyubi in his mind mentally, 'Are we allowed to tell them?'

"We can't, kit." The Kyubi said out loud. "We're not allowed to tell anyone."

"Hai." and he continued with what he had been saying. "We were told to protect Jiraiya-sama at all costs by our superiors."

"But why?" Tsunade whined. She knew that this meant she would never be able to hit the white-haired pervert ever again.

"It is our sworn duty." the Kyubi said, pride in his voice.

Naruto put Jiraiya on the ground, and he had a smug look on his face, "Thank you, Naruto-san." he said, and bowed to Naruto, "For saving me from the wrath of Tsunade."

"It is our duty. However," Naruto looked at Jiraiya with pity in his eyes, "We must also act upon something else one of our superiors told us."

With surprising speed, he ran up right in front of Jiraiya.

"Gomen, Jiraiya-sama." and Jiraiya was sent flying into the air at unimaginable speeds, as every man and some woman grabbed themselves.

Naruto felt a grimace appear on his face, and the Kyubi howl in his mind, as Jiraiya flew off in the distance, the force of a knee to the crotch too horrible too imagine.

(Sorry if that was weird….)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had arrived at Konoha.

Jiraiya had yet to return, and every time someone was near Naruto, or even looked him, they grabbed themselves.

"State your names, and purpose for going inside Konoha." said the Guard. He hadn't even looked up from his work. He just sat behind the guard booth reading an orange book.

"Uzumaki Arashi, Yondaime Hokage. Returning to Konoha from Assault Mission." Arashi said, a twinge of annoyance in his voice. He wanted to show his son that Konoha was a village worthy to be defended, not some pathetic village that didn't even have competent guards.

"Yeah right," The Guard said offhandedly, waving a hand in the air to shoo them away. "You're not the only ones who pretended to be the Yondaime just to get in."

Tsunade had enough of the man's incompetence, and she punched a hole through the guard booth. The man looked up in anger, then in embarrassment as he saw 200 shinobi standing in front of the gates and the Hokage standing in front of the gates.

He muttered a quick apology, and quickly ran inside to open the gates for them.

With a loud creak, the gates were opened.

Naruto gasped at the sight of Konoha, and the Yondaime smirked from behind him.

"It's a great village, isn't it gaki?" he said, looking at his son's reaction. He had seen pictures from the Kyubi's mind before, but he had never seen it up close. It was an amazing village.

The streets were packed, and everyone was moving like they ahd somewhere important to go through. People were selling food, trinkets, and all manners of clothing.

"This is the market section of Konoha, Naruto-san." said Tsunade from behind him. She had noticed the amazed expression in his eyes, and was smirking at this. "People from all over the elemental countries can come here, and sell their goods."

"It's amazing." Naruto said, taking in all the sights. He didn't notice the shinobi behind him as they all separated, leaving only Ryoma, Arashi, and Tsunade.

"Come on, gaki. We're going to go meet your mother." Arashi said, tapping Naruto on the shoulder and motioning him to follow. Naruto tore his eyes away, and walked beside his father.

He was not wearing his trench coat or bamboo hat, which Arashi had shrunk down into a scroll for him. He was planning on getting new clothes soon, as his were getting old. He had pulled the mask down around his neck, because he didn't think he would need it.

As they were walking in the direction of a big tower, people were giving the group looks of admiration and pride. When their eyes reached Naruto, they cowered away a little. His eyes were a pure red which reminded some of them of some demonic beast.

Naruto ignored them, and just listened to Arashi as he explained all the sights in Konoha. He had stopped looking at Konoha in wonder, and instead, praised it from the inside.

They had made it to a red colored tower. There was a pair of huge wooden doors that guarded the entrance to the tower, and a set of guards that were stationary at the gates.

They smiled immediately when they saw who was walking up to the gates, then it faltered as they saw Naruto. Though he did not have his trench coat, bamboo hat, or mask on, the swords on his back were enough to worry some people. "Ohayo, Yondaime-sama." the guards said, bowing deeply to him.

The gates opened, and as two blurs of yellow ran out of them and crashed into Ryoma and Arashi, slamming them both into the ground.

"Otousama!" They cried out, hugging onto the now laughing Ryoma and Arashi.

"Hey, Karin," Arashi said, ruffling the hair of the girl on holding him down.

"Izumi, get off me," Ryoma chuckled, hugging the girl.

Naruto was watching this in confusion. He had unconsciously reached for the swords on his back, before he realized they were just little girls. They looked both looked like they were nine, and looked very similar to each other, with identical mops of blonde hair on their heads, and their large brown eyes.

"Izumi, Karin, get off your father and brother," a sweet, melodic voice came from the door way. Out stepped a beautiful woman, with black eyes and a long black hair that was flowing around her face and going down to her waist. She laughed as Karin and Izumi groaned and ran back, and jumped around the woman.

"Kaasan, Kaasan!" they yelled, running around the woman. "Otousan and oniichan are back!"

She laughed and looked at the two men on the ground. "I see," and she laughed again.

Then her eyes met Naruto's, and a look of recognition went through her eyes.

"Naruto…" she softly whispered underneath her breath. "So it was true…"

And she fainted, leaving many people watching worried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry if this isn't good. **

**The next chapter might hold more action, and I've learned my lesson in this chapter.**

**Never make a fight with all available ninja without killing some off first. **

**Anyways, Zero Pressure is up next, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**As always, tell me if you find any mistakes in this chapter, and thank you for reading,**

**Dokugin**

**Word Count: 6,592**

**Page Count: 15**

**Time: No idea…**

**By the way, the word count and stuff is reference for me…**


	5. Chapter 5: Prelude to Death

**Here's Chapter 4 of Imaginary Assassin. I had to change the chapter title because it wouldn't fit with this. NEXT chapter will be called Massacre. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Prelude to Slaughter and Death

She woke to a world of light, and the smiling and relived faces of her husband and son. Her daughters were no where to be found, and a smile graced her features.

"Anata, Aisoku (Husband then son), how are you?" she asked a little weakly. She was also relived. She really hadn't seen Naruto.

"You should worry more about yourself, Kaasan. You fainted in the middle of the street." Ryoma said to his mother, slowly caressing her hair.

"Gaki's right, aisai (something like beloved wife). You just looked at us then fainted in the doorway." Arashi said, looking at her from the bottom of her bed. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "You should get some rest."

"I'm fine, anata." she said, getting up and shaking her head, "I just was surprised was all. For a second I thought I saw Naruto."

A nervous glance passed between father and son.

"I'm sorry, anata. I'm just so tired these days I felt as if I hallucinated seeing Nar…" she stopped and looked at the boy standing there.

"Naruto…" she said, before falling back onto her bed and slipping into the world of the sleeping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoma jumped up off the bed angrily, and walked up to Naruto. "Chikushoume!" he cried out to Naruto, and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Arashi could only watch in shock, as his son slammed created a Rasengan and slammed it into the face of Naruto.

Naruto had been watching from behind Ryoma and Arashi, a little nervous about meeting the woman who had fainted at the sight of him. He was also a little curious as to how she knew him at first sight.

When his mother had seen him, she had fainted once more, and Ryoma had jumped up in anger towards his brother. He had made some blue glowing sphere in his hand and slammed it into his chest. It tore through his shirt, and slammed him through through the door and into a wall.

No sound came out of his mouth, as he impacted upon the wall and made a crater. A nurse and cotor who had been walking by the door had fallen to the ground, scared of what had just happened. A boy had just been slammed through a door and into a wall, and they didn't know what to think.

Ryoma came stalking out the door, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"First you hurt Sakura-chan, then you hurt my mother!" he screamed out, and punched Naruto in the gut.

Arashi was staring out of the room, looking at his two fighting sons, in shock.

Naruto himself was in shock, thought not from the fact his brother was attacking him. It had more to due with the fact he had gotten a call from the Shinigami, right as Ryoma had slammed the Rasengan into him. He couldn't move when one of the gods were contacting him, as that would be considered a God directly interfering in the Mortal Realm.

A punch went straight into his face and he heard a cracking sound.

'Naruto,' the Shinigami said, as Ryoma picked Naruto up, 'Did you kill Orochimaur?'

'Hai, Shinigami-sama,' Naruto thought to the Death God in his mind as Ryoma through him out the window. 'I feel no pain,' Naruto thought, he fell three stories and was impaled upon a pole, His brother and father looked out the window he had just fallen from in shock.

'What was that, Naruto?' asked the Shinigami. He seemed in a hurry.

'It was nothing, Shinigami-sama.' He thought, watching his blood drip down the pole. 'I am fine.'

'Then good,' The Shinigami said, suddenly worried. 'Naruto, do you confirm the death of Orochimaru?'

Now Naruto was puzzled. The Shinigami never asked the same thing twice. 'Hai, Shinigami-sama. Is something wrong?'

'He's not dead,' The Shinigami said, dread in his voice. 'Kami says he can feel him still and he is nowhere in Makai.'

'I cut him in half with those blades, Shinigami-sama.' Naruto thought, as his vision started fading. He would have to get off this pole soon, or he would possibly die. Even his mind could not stop the blood that he was losing. 'Not even you could survive that.'

'Well, kit, he's not dead, and he's not in Makai. You know what you must do.' Shinigami said.

'Hai, Shinigami-sama,' Naruto thought, his voice calm.

'I will be along shortly.'

And the mental link from the Immortal Planes by the Shinigami to Naruto was cut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You fool!" Arashi shouted at his son, who was looking down at the ground in shame. "Do you realize what you just did!"

"But he…" He trailed off, looking at his mother. She was lying peacefully asleep with her head on her pillow and a smile on her face. For the past couple of months, his mother's health had been steadily declining for some unknown reason not even Tsunade could figure out.

Haruhei had been waking up, almost every night, screaming and in a cold sweat. Everyone had thought that the stress was getting to her, but that was soon found out to be false when they were still there after giving her a three week vacation. After one episode one night, she had gotten something like a heart attack, and Tsunade was able to save her. Ever since then, her health had been improving little by little. That was, until Naruto came.

For some reason, seeing him made Haruhei lose it all and she had fallen unconscious. This had made Ryoma release all the pent up anger he held for him. Even though Sakura had said it was okay, he still hadn't forgiven him, and then the two times with his mother had been enough for him to lose it.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Arashi said, slapping Ryoma across the face. The slap was not meant to hurt. It was meant to harm his pride, as a whole group of people had come out of their rooms to see what was the matter. Among them was Sakura.

Ryoma's head snapped up, and he looked at his father's flushed and angry face.

"Do you understand what you just did?" Arashi said, slapping his son once more across the face, "You just attacked your own brother, and possibly could have killed him!"

The people watching open their mouths in shock. Ryoma looked over to Sakura, and her face was turned away from him. Ryoma also turned his head, and was about to look down in shame, before Arashi hit him.

This time, it was not a slap, and the force of Arashi's punch sent Ryoma flying through a wall.

A blonde haired woman stepped through the door and shouted at Arashi, "Why the hell are you sending your child through my wall!"

"My child," Arashi spat out, "Has just attacked his own brother with no solid reason. He let his anger overcome him, and he could not control himself!" Shouted Arashi, looking at the crawling form of Ryoma. " He does not to deserve to be called my child."

Ryoma looked up at his father, hurt apparent in his eyes. It was overcome now with a rage.

"If Naruto hadn't come here," Ryoma anger now in his voice. Tears of anger were streaming down his face and his face itself was bleeding from the blows made by Arashi, "And made Kaasan faint, then I wouldn't have lost my temper!" Ryoma shouted at his father.

Arashi was about to respond by throwing a punch at his youngest son, when a voice stopped him cold, "No." Naruto said, climbing out the hole in the side of the Hospital. "He had good reason."

Arashi looked over to his son. Gone was the calm look around him, and gone were the blue eyes so like his own. They were glowing black, and his body was tensed, as if ready to spring at any moment. His voice was cold, and no longer held the calm in it. Instead, it was filled with the sounds of battle, and death. His shirt was ripped, and a hole in his chest was visible. Blood was all around him, and he was breathing heavily.

"Arashi," A voice called from behind Arashi and the crowd of people. They automatically made way for a tall man, with gray skin and white hair. Though the Yondaime had only seen him once before, he recognized him.

"S-S-Shinigami-sama!" Arashi said in surprise, and fell to his knees and bowed immediately. Unlike last time, the Death God held a very serious look on his face, one that could be mirrored on Naruto's. All the others watching fell to their knees, and had considerably paled being in the presence of Death himself.

"Shinigami-sama." Naruto said in a greeting to the Death God. He pulled out the scroll that Arashi had sealed his trench coat and bamboo hat into. He unrolled it, and bit his thumb, as Arashi had instructed. He smeared the blood over the seals, and with the basic idea of chakra in mind, activated them. Out poofed his hat and trench coat, and Naruto pulled off his swords. He also pulled the gloves off his hands, and set them down where he had put the rest of them.

"I give them back, Shinigami-sama." Naruto said, still kneeling on one knee. "What you have given, I now give back. I shall not need them where I will tread next."

"And what I have given is what I shall take, Naruto." The Shinigami said, scooping up the blades, bamboo hat, and gloves. "In return, I will give you what you wish, at the time of your death."

Then he things in his hands vanished, as if they were all an illusion. "Rise, Naruto." Naruto rose, the look on his face still present. "You know your duty, Naruto." The Shinigami said, somewhat sadly. He wanted the boy to live, but there was little chance he would.

Naruto nodded, then turned to face his father. "Arashi, you must keep all your people and ninja present here. You must not let them have contact outside this country. Tell this also to your allies, and make sure they acknowledge this."

Arashi nodded blankly, not knowing what his son had in mind. "Naruto, what are you goi…"

"Do not question. Follow them." Naruto said, looking straight at Arashi. His pure black eyes were staring deep into him, as if judging if he was going to die or not. "Do not follow me, and do not attempt to find out what will happen. What will pass shall pass."

Then Shinigami stared at him, and he nodded. The Shinigami nodded in response and walked over past Naruto and to the hole staring into the night sky. He jumped out, and was engulfed in the darkness.

Naruto stood there for a moment, before calling out the Kyubi.

"What is it, kit?" the fox mumbled, curled into a ball on the floor. Apparently he had been sleeping.

"We didn't finish it." Naruto stated simply, and the fox's head shot straight up. His eyes glowed black, and the same serious look that had been on the Death God's and Naruto's faces was now on his.

Without a word, the Kyubi had grown seven tails and Naruto had hopped onto his back.

"The Sun will rise tomorrow," He told them all, "and it will be the color of blood, for death shall follow."

And they were off into the night, going the same path as the Shinigami.

Everyone waited there stunned for a moment, then Arashi bellowed out, "You heard him! Don't try to follow, and keep everyone inside Fire Country. If their out, send them back here! Send word to our allies, and make sure they know it."

As the various shinobi and medics scrambled to do what their Hokage told them to do, they had thought the same thing, "What the hell just happened?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'm not going to lie…I'm metaphorically crying right now. This chapter was so short, and I had to move Massacre back. **

**If you hadn't guessed, Orochimaru's not dead, and a couple chapters ago, (I think…I might have erased the explanation of it) I said that if Naruto failed, he would have to kill everyone Orochimaru met after the first attempt by him.**

**Anyways, Chapter 5 will be Massacre, and there will be a massacre. **

**I've managed to narrow down the pairings, and it's leaning heavily towards Naru/Oc. **

**If you have any suggestions **_**if I do **_**decide the pairing to be Naru/Oc, then please, feel free to say something.**

**If you have any questions, suggestions, or if I made a mistake, then please inform me,**

**Dokugin**

**Word Count: 2,165**

**Page Count: 5 **

**Time: Roughly 3 hours**


	6. Sorry, Not a Chapter

Uhh… sorry for those of you who thought this was a chapter.

Seems as those I'll be continuing on with the rewrite. Just like the rewrite of Grey Moon Howling, the rewrite of this story will contain more of what was supposed to come in future chapters, such as the Gods and stuff.

Once again, I apologize if you thought this was a chapter... again.


End file.
